Something Wicked Comes This Way!
by Sinakin29
Summary: An intriguing band of Sourcerers find themselves lost in a place beyond Rivellon. A strange appearance of ungodly creatures pop up around Remnant. What else is there? Oh yes, the occasional call for glory, and are those animal people? Come along as six Godwoken adventure forth in this brand new world. For Something Wicked Comes This Way!
1. Chapter 1

Something Wicked Comes This Way

**AN: Hello everybody! I've been rather busy these last two months dealing with financial aid for college and my own personal life, so I haven't been able to work on A Dark Soul & A Painter Within Remnant. Which, for me is a big no-no. However, I managed to scrounge up an idea that I thought of when I played Divinity Original Sin 2. And I have also noticed the lack of stories revolving around such an amazing game, so I say: Why not? I'll make a crossover between this and RWBY! It should be interesting! **

**Another note: This contains major spoilers for Divinity Original Sin 2! Turn back now if you haven't reached the final fourth chapter! or any of the other chapters! I promise you that this will still be here when you finish such a magnificent game! **

**Don't worry, I will still continue A Dark Soul & A Painter Within Remnant!**

**For now, enjoy this possible mess/work of mine!**

**I don't own RWBY OR Divinity Original Sin 2! They belong to their respectful owners!**

The day was like every other one. It's filled with laughter, joy, and most of all booze! What other way than to spend to celebrate an amazing victory of progress for the Faunus! For Ghira and Kali Belladonna had successfully managed to create a sense of understanding for the White Fang between Menagerie and Vale.

This was just the first of many possible milestones for their cause of establishing equality once and for all!

The salty air and loud sounds of instruments to be played were all in the distance, but all Blake could do was stare off into the sun as it set down into a blissful pink sky. For once, she smiled and hoped that one day, she would be finally accepted into a world of understanding and reason. But she was only at an age that couldn't hope to do anything right now. She still felt the small bruise on her right arm as Anti-White Fang supporters tossed stones at her rally during a protest at Atlas.

All she could do was sigh.

* * *

"Ghira Belladonna! Just the man I wanna see! C'mere, allow us to celebrate with some special drinks!" A reptile Faunus called over the hulking man. "Thanks to you, we're finally getting some recognition!" The youthful-looking reptile with some small scales covering his arms and legs looked at his role model with pride. For Ghira and the other celebrating Faunus were currently in an outside tavern filled to the brim with all types of Faunus. The small accessory lights that bore bright blue, red, and white colors as they dangled from the make-shift strings above.

"Please, I couldn't have hoped to do this without the help of you and everyone else that joined! To our cause!" He took a hold of a glass of alcohol and downed it down like a mad man before wincing at how strong the brew was.

Ghira couldn't have been gladder to see through this peacefully. A shame that Sienna couldn't have been here to celebrate with him and Kali. He merely shook off the thought with another drink.

"You should give a speech! I'm sure everyone would be happier if you did, Ghira!" The reptile Faunus asked with glee and a slur in his voice.

Ghira shrugged, "Why not? What is your name by the way?

"Name's Rajah! But mostly everybody around here just calls me Raj. Please, you should as well, Ghira!"

Ghira chuckled as he strode over to a place where everyone may hear him.

"Everyone! Ghira's gonna do a speech about our victory!" Raj called out. Low and behold, all eyes and ears turned to the man standing up in pride and benevolence.

Ghira looked out into the crowd to see all those who stayed to the end. To those who ensured that they'd see their cause to the end. He lifted his last pint of beer up to the crowd.

"May I begin by saying that it has been an arduous and stressful journey with you all! And, I know that this is just a small step towards our goal with equality, but we will undoubtedly see this through until we get the equality and equity that we deserve! I know that every single one of you has endured a tough life as a Faunus, but that connection has brought us all together to make a dream come true. A dream that I among many truly want to be a reality. Those nay-sayers who don't support our cause are just thorns that can be ignored, for so long as we do this peacefully, only then will they not see us as animals. But as people just like them! Let this negotiation of understanding be the first of many accomplishments!"

He took a swig once more as did the crowd who roared with cheers and positive banter.

* * *

_A few days later..._

The rickety interior shook with each wave that struck against the hull of the ship. Outside, the loud strikes of lightning could be heard and heavy rain poured down onto the floorboards. The captain should've listened to the weather reports about a storm during their food delivery to Menagerie

"How's the storm holdin' up?" A skinny Deer Faunus asked as their clothes began getting soaked by the rain.

"Not good! I can't see shit out here! Tell those lousy idiots that're snoring to get their asses up here and secure any of our cargo! I ain't losing lien for the amount the White Fang situated at Menagerie is paying us!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" The Faunus bolted downstairs.

"Sheesh, I suppose I am getting a little stubborn, but we'll be just fine. Ain't that right, girl?" The captain fondled the ship wheel with passion as though it were a person.

The lightning struck once more, revealing the island in the distance. The captain's toothy, if not unhygienic smile shone.

"I knew that we weren't far. Hey! Did ya wake those blundering fools?!" He yelled to his first mate Shelly. There was no answer.

"Probably didn't hear me." He took a deep breath, "Did you hear me?! Is the cargo secure?!"

Still no answer. Only the sounds of downpour rain and the occasional rumbling of thunder.

"The damnable bastard better not be taking a piss!" The captain now furious trudged away from the quarter deck and marched out to ear distance of the lower decks.

"You better not be fucking with me, Shelly! Get yer ass up here with those lazy bastards and secure the CARGO!"

There was still no answer. As he was about to head back into the cabin where it was slightly shielded from the rain, he stepped in something sticky. His boot covered in the gunk of a slimy substance. He knelt down and inspected it. His index finger and thumb took a hold of some and tested its stickiness.

"The hell?" he pulled apart his two fingers to see it slowly trail down the staircase, where a stream of blood slowly dripped down to the lower decks.

His eyes widened as he saw Shelly's body split in two. It lays across from where he last saw her as she left. But it wasn't her ghastly mutilated corpse that surprised him, but the creature that stood above her as it feasted on her stomach. He watched as it tore the stomach open, removing all the contents of broken-down dinner into its scaly and needle-like mouth. Then it moved onto the other gibby parts of Shelly's remains.

It was nearly ten bloody feet tall! Dark blue skin as the night covered it, but there were some bright spots on its superbly skinny form. Fins on each elbow of its elongated arms and flippers on its feet. It's spiked back was hunched over as it continued ravaging and eating away bone, muscle, and skin with terrifying jaws. The thing obviously came from the sea, but he'd never seen anything like it! Was this a new type of Grimm? He didn't know. All he did know was to get the hell out of there.

The captain looked back from the creature and to the emergency flare gun on the wall near the quarter's deck. He backed up and quietly stepped into the cabin.

His breathing was getting erratic. He'd known Shelly for the past year! Poor thing shouldn't have died like that. The only thing he could think of is that this creature probably tore and ate his other crew members. He could jump into the water and swim to shore? No, the current and waves are too big to even swim in, let alone survive.

"Oum help me." He had to reach the drawer compartment in his desk, that will draw noise as it painfully makes a squeaking noise whenever it opens.

It was now or never!

**SQUEAK.**

He opened it and retrieved the damn flare gun and the four rounds it had.

Loading the first one was painfully hard as his anxiety was flowing through the roof.

Loud footsteps emanated from outside the cabin as he prepared the first shot to fire at this thing.

There he saw its shadow looming over the window. It approached the door, nuzzling its head to open the door as it crawled on all fours.

Sniffing could be heard from the creature as it entered the cabin with him.

Large amounts of sweat covered his face and hands as they shook with fear.

It stopped and looked directly at the desk from where he hid under. All he could do now as hope that this flare blinds and burns it long enough for him to run away onto the smaller delivery boats his ship carried.

He fired the first shot as it soared through the air and hit the creature, only for it to recoil back, but continue its march.

The bright red light shone within the cabin, revealing the thing's full form to the captain. He was horrified. It wasn't any Grimm. It didn't have the signature black nor the plating or markings. It wasn't Grimm…

"**NNASSTTYYY HUMANNNSSSS ANDDD ITSSSSS FIREEEEEE… YOUUUUU BETTTEERR TASTEEEE GOOOOOODDD..." **

It spoke.

The thing spoke.

"Oum… Help… Me…"

It leapt at him in frightening speed and began clawing away at his torso. They easily peeled his flesh away as he witnessed it harvesting upon his innards.

This wasn't how he should've died.

"ARGHHHH!"

The last thing he saw was two of its sharp index claws place themselves into his eye sockets. And then darkness.

* * *

"I'm sure Roy could take care of himself, Ghira. This isn't the first time that he's survived a monsoon or attacks by water Grimm."

"But the supplies? They're lost… we need food, Kali! That was the only amount of food that would've kept us well-fed for the next six months. Now all of it is sinking at the bottom of the ocean! I know Roy wouldn't let anything happen to those supplies nor let himself be endangered by Grimm!" Kali placed a hand upon her husband's shoulder and he grasped it with his own and squeezed.

Ghira sighed, "I just want us to be free of headaches for at least a few moments. Enough to enjoy some time with my wife and daughter." He smiled at Kali and she returned it with a kiss. "Where is Blake anyway?"

"She's probably in her room reading another book as usual. I believe she picked up the love for literature from me. And the stubborn and tenacious behavior from you."

"Is that a bad thing?" He added with a laugh.

"Yes. It is. Just think that one day she'd find the love of her life and she'd probably do what you did: "Oh, Kali! Love of my life, Kali! Please bask in my glory as I show off my superb physique to all!"

"I-I cannot recall myself ever doing that, and I would certainly not allow my daughter to act in a way that is so, so devious!"

They both laughed at the behest of one another, easily forgetting about the issue if only for a short while.

* * *

"So, did you hear about the cargo ship? Rumors are going 'round that it wasn't Grimm, but a coverup by Anti-Faunus bastards!"

"Really? I hear that a new species of Grimm is going around. Ain't nothing that we've seen the likes of before."

"I've heard that one of the crew members went crazy and murdered everybody in their sleep! Then they torched the place and disappeared in the storm!"

All sorts of gossip were going around about the mysterious disappearance of Menagerie's cargo ship. Whether it was murders, conspiracy against the White Fang, or even new Grimm. All that is known is that the entire ship disappeared shortly after the celebration of Vale's peaceful extension towards the White Fang. Of course, the Vale Council were the ones that approved of establishing some sort of relation with the peaceful organization, but only the future will tell if it will be a worthy investment or a deadly one.

Only time will tell indeed.

* * *

**FWOOOSH! FWOOSH! **

"You had to push the button, didn't you?! What part of 'don't push the button' do you mortals not understand?!" Fane cried out as he flailed away in the darkness.

"I just had to! I had to! Go on! Tell em, Chief!" Lohse was spinning backward as she did her best to not laugh at Fane and the Prince's reactions.

"There was absolutely no need to!" The pompous red lizard yelled, but then he felt a gurgle in his stomach, "Oh dear… I feel a little sick… does anyone have a bucket perchance?" The Red Prince asked as the hue of his face got a little green.

"Do not even think about it, ya overgrown gecko!" Beast said as he tried his best to hide away from the targeting range. "NO!" He saw Sebille nudge their companion towards him. "Don't aim him over here! Not on my hat!" Beast quickly curled into a ball.

Sebille chuckled ever so slightly to see the proud, stout dwarf curl into a ball as they glided down an endless vortex.

Ifan rolled his eyes as he tried to quickly assess the situation. They were in Arx exploring the city when another of those talking ruby's appeared out of nowhere.

The group of questionable people fell endlessly after a certain jester toyed with the strange mechanisms of an impish pocket realm. How you may ask?

_Five minutes earlier…_

"So, Linder Kemm is conspiring with the Black Ring? Thoughts anyone?" Ifan asked as he reloaded his crossbow.

"Should we really believe Wendigo, though? She did just try and murder us back on Fort Joy." Sebille added.

"I agree, why would Wendigo pick out the least likely candidate to be in cahoots with the Black Ring? He has a wife and child."

"Perhaps she's right. Wendigo does have some questionable behaviors points, but there's something not right about Kemm." Fane finally finished scribbling into his journal.

They all looked to the Red Prince, "Well, I suppose I must agree with our less-than-alive companion and only intellectual of our group. He just doesn't feel right."

As they began bickering of the credibility of Wendigo the once faithful servant of the God King, a strange ruby fell from the sky. It's impish voice spoke again, "Hello! Can anyone hear me?"

"Ooh! It's one of those pocket realms again! Let me push-"

Lohse was immediately pushed aside by Fane, which she questioned on how that was, seeing that she outranked him in terms of strength by a large amount.

"Wait! Let's think logically this time! Last time we trusted you to speak to one of these, we almost perished in lava. And I can speak on the behalf of everyone, that wasn't very pleasant."

They all looked towards Lohse who giggled sheepishly, "Yeah… but! You were all so exhausted after that fight with the Sallow man that I was the only one in tip-top shape to speak to it!"

"You mean when we were climbing that hill to reach the Academy? All you had to do was teleport yourself." Sebille continued, "From there, you ran ahead of the group and somehow made the pocket realm teleport all of us as we were resting for a few minutes after climbing that said hill!"

"Couldn't you have all used your abilities to easily teleport up there as I did?" Lohse asked, "I mean, you all do possess-"

"We were too exhausted to do that, lass!" Beast angrily retorted.

"Now that we are done bickering, let's talk about how to handle this… where's Lohse?" Fane looked to see the jester gone.

"I'm gonna touch it!" Lohse cried out in glee, holding the ruby as it squealed in excitement.

"NO! DON'T!" Fane tried to lunge, but to no avail, as they were all sucked into the pocket realm.

_Present time..._

Ifan looked down and saw a bright light. It was the last thing he saw before being enveloped into a blinding light.

_A few moments later…_

A small portal opened above the sky of the Emerald Forest. Six figures fell from this strange little portal one at a time.

First was a stout and proud dwarf.

"Oof! Ah, bloody hell! That smarts!"

The second was a robed skeleton, who landed on the dwarf.

"Argh! Well that certainly hurt.."

"Get off me, ya bag of bones!" Beast groaned.

The third was a man.

"ERGH. Where am I?" Ifan asked.

"On me, lad!" Beast gritted under his teeth.

The fourth was a tall red lizard.

"AHH!" He screamed.

"Everyone… o-off!" Beast was using all his might to get three people off his back, quite literally!

"How dare you speak to a future emperor that way! I should- ARHG!"

The fifth was a lithe elf that landed upon her scaly companion.

"Hmph, thank goodness I had a soft landing..."

"For the last bloody time! Get off!"

The last was a joyful woman who tumbled the humanoid Jenga tower down.

"I made it! YEAH!" Lohse yelled.

The party of six groaned in pain as each one fell upon one another, but not as bad as Beast. Carrying five people on your back shouldn't be possible for a dwarf, yet it happened! Taking in their surroundings, well, at least Ifan was, proved to be problematic. He smelled the salty air and countless waves crashing down. They weren't in Arx anymore.

"At least everyone's okay, right? Right everyone?" Lohse asked in happiness. It's to be expected when you're free from a terrifying demon. Her whole party groaned their displeasure. "I know! How about a joke?"

"Please, by the divine no!" The Red Prince spat out.

"What did the beach say to the surfer? Nothing… it just waved!" Lohse giggled at her own joke. Everybody else shook their heads and sighed.

Completely ignoring the banter behind him, Ifan pulled himself up from the sandy ground and patted any residue off of his attire. He used his amazing agility and casted **Tactical Retreat** to get a better view of their surroundings. Choosing a nearby palm tree to hang off from, he leaped and slowly adjusted the tree's balance, so to not fall off.

A small town of some sort could be seen in the distance. Lights and houses are in view. He scrunched his eyes as he saw several creatures dashing to their way.

"Heads up! We got some unwanted company." Ifan unslung his crossbow and prepared to send bolts flying into some skulls.

The Red Prince unsheathed his sword and shield, ready to defend and attack wherever. "When we're done with this, I demand we visit an inn so I may bathe!"

Sebille took to the shadows, eager to plunge her daggers into the backs of their enemies. "Afraid you'll vomit again?" She snickered as the Red Prince gave her a glare.

Beast pulled his mighty warhammer off his back and prepared for some close-combat. "Less talking! We'll bicker later!"

Fane grabbed the two wands at his waist and prepared to bombard them with fire and electricity. He sighed, "For once, with you, Beast."

Lohse's hands cracked with ice and a swirl of blood, waiting to freeze or bleed them dry. "Don't patronize him, Fane. Your non-existent ears will be talked off for weeks after this!"

"What do you mean?!" Fane asked hesitantly. All the singer could do was giggle before focusing on the approaching black-furred creatures emerging from the little forest of this island.

They will yield to none and so does glory belong to them.

* * *

**AN: And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading this story of mine and I've no clue as to when I'll continue this, but it will be sometime is all I know. I'm not dead after all.**

**Party classes! I wanna list these as to what the roles of each of the six characters are. Besides, I wanna try my hand at handling six individual characters at once. See how that goes...**

**Ifan: The Wayfaring Ranger that deals long-mid range attacks and excels in the art of Summoning other creatures to fight by his side.**

**Lohse: The Necromancer/Hydromancer hybrid that heals her party and heals from her enemies, as well as dealing considerable damage with certain spells. Excels in hydromancy. **

**The Red Prince: The Defender of the party that can tank a ton of damage. Excels in the art of geomancy and can fortify his allies. **

**Sebille: The silent assassin in the shadows who can deal a considerable blow to unsuspecting enemies to the party. Excels in polymorph spells.**

**Fane: The wizard powerhouse that can deal a variety of elemental attacks, but is most excellent in pyromancy.**

**Beast: The berserker who can charge in and crowd-control a ton of enemies. Excels in Aeromancy.**

**There's the party! I hope to see you all sometime in the near future! **


	2. Chapter Two: The Arrival

**AN: Hey-hey, people! Back once more with another chapter of Something Wicked Comes This Way! BTW, I should mention that I made a flop last chapter on the group's location! I mentioned them being dropped in emerald forest, in which it should've been Menagerie. Sorry 'bout that! Regardless enjoy this chapter! **

"At least give this idea a chance, Ghira!" Adam protested, Blake by his side looking between her parents and mentor.

"No!" The leader of the White Fang yelled, "I will not endanger the lives of our people so that you may go on a raid to steal the supplies we need! Especially from other settlements full of innocents!"

The discussion within the Belladonna residence was getting more heated by the second.

"It's far better than waiting for another supply shipment months from now! We need food and water! I'd rather we steal what we deserve than waste away on an island hoping that another storm won't disrupt the next."

"Dad! Just at least listen to Adam! It won't be a full on raid, but a small group that will quietly steal the supplies we need!" Blake stood up for her mentor that she admired so much. She smiled at him, as did he.

Ghira wouldn't have it. He despised the fact that Adam was slowly converting into the ideologies of Sienna Khan. This was no doubt her work of giving information on supply destinations, but that alone will ruin their public opinion.

"No! The fact that you're bringing my daughter into this only make this senseless crusade of recognition much worse! The decision is final. There will be no raids whatsoever of any kind!"

Adam growled, but let the anger seethe and boil for later. He would do so regardless if it meant that his people would admire and respect his resolve for the White Fang to be recognized faster.

He left for the door, yet was stopped by Blake. She held onto his hand with a firm grip.

"I'm sorry for my Dad… He's just a little worked up after that loss." Her ears fell down upon her head, "Is there any secret back-up plans just in case this happened?" She asked with a slight hopeful smile.

Adam chuckled, "Yes. I thought of something if your father was to disapprove of it. Let's just say that we can buy our supplies instead of going on a raid for them."

Blake frowned, "With what money?"

"Money that can be brought in through dust. If we steal a few shipments, it should net us a pretty sum to buy supplies. I've already found a few willing volunteers to come along."

"Will I be going as well?" Blake asked, eager to be by Adam's side.

"Of course. But I need you to be the look-out for our little operation. It involves a little bit of climbing on your part."

And so a trip to Mistral begins...

* * *

"So what exactly are we looking at here?" Beast asked, his head glanced to the left and right to two blackened animals. His warhammer eager to crack open their noggins like eggs on a hot skillet.

"Well, obviously they're werewolves!" Lohse added.

"Shouldn't they be normal since it's daytime?" Sebille inquired as she looked to their scholar.

"How on earth should I know if that is a sub-species of werewolf? For all we know, it could be indigenous life just trying to scare us off."

Those things got closer and began showing their claws and razor-sharp teeth.

"I don't think they're trying to scare us off, Fane." Ifan clapped the Eternal's back, "Prince, Beast, and Sebille." He looked to them and they took their eyes off their prey to look onto their unofficial team leader.

"I need you three to ward off those in front of us. I spotted another group coming around the back, that's where Fane and Lohse come in. You two will cover our rear as I nest in that tree over there and provide covering fire wherever necessary."

"Why is it that you're always in the back, I wonder?" The Red Prince remarked.

"To make sure you don't accidentally slip on ice," Ifan replied in a chuckle.

"Fair point, I suppose."

The bushes behind them rustled, "Uh, lad... did you happen to mention that there's a literal bear among these werewolves?" Beast pointed out to see a humongous 8-foot tall bear covered in spikes and armor.

"No. I don't think I did. Spread out now!" He ordered.

The first wave of 'werewolves' charged in at the frontline of their little formation.

"Oh-ho! How I've waited too long to test out this new hammer!" Beast charged in using **Battering Ram** to knock the first two down to the ground. Not long after, he slammed the big hunk of over-priced steel into the skulls of these creatures. Each one creating a satisfying crunch noise one would usually hear when stepping on a decaying leaf.

As for the Red Prince, he prayed that his shield would hopefully withstand bouncing back and forth between three hard-shelled looking 'werewolves' and back to him. Using **Entanglement**, he managed to stop the large creatures from overwhelming his dwarven companion.

Unfortunately, casting this spell took time and effort, which allocated the small space for one of the things to leap onto him.

"I need some aid over-" The Prince noticed a tentacle wrap itself around his attacker before being thoroughly yanked to an angle to which no neck should ever turn to.

"Still need that aid, My Prince?" Sebille presented a mocking curtsy before returning to the shadows.

"How dare you! When we are done, I will discuss how to properly talk to one such as I!"

Meanwhile, on Fane and Lohse's side of things, it was equally getting a little bit too heated.

Fane's **Fire Whip** was doing fairly well against these creatures of unknown origin. Through all his years of being a scholar, he'd never come into contact with such strange beings that dissipate via dust upon being defeated. He would have to add this into his journal for later study.

Using **Hail Strike** to bombard against her opponents proved to be a success! Although it did hurt a little to see these things' heads sink to the ground as they were pulverized by a multitude of frozen hailstones. Lohse as far as she was concerned, was having a blast to see whatever was trying to brutally murder them defeated. For the most part that is.

The large bear covered in spikes and plated armor got closer to Fane and Lohse, both of whom aren't well-fit against hard-hitting strikes. Ifan noticed its ever-looming stride as he carefully aimed his crossbow to it. He fitted it with a well-placed **Marksman Fang** shot, which should pierce through that thick armor on its skull.

**FWOSH!**

It ejected from his crossbow and whizzed across from his perch above the battlefield and went right through its eye and out of its head.

"Into the dark with you." He muttered.

That was the last threat on his side of things.

He looked to see how Beast and the others were doing, and thankfully they were done with their group of dangerous creatures. As were Fane and Lohse, just now finishing up with two that were quickly dealt with by a little swing of the Eternal's fire wand.

"That's the last of 'em. Good riddance I say." Beast heaved himself upon a rock to sit upon.

Fane knelt down and pulled out his journal, quickly scribbling some notes about his findings on these strange creatures that attacked them.

"We have to keep moving, there's a town not too far from here," Ifan said with his usual direct tone of voice.

"Anything else of worthy sight-seeing that we should know about?" Sebille inquired once more, this time staring at her daggers, watching her prey's blood dissipate into the air.

"Other than seeing these things disappear? There's a vast ocean all around us. That means-"

"An island. And here I thought we were finally down with those things. Is it just me, or does it seem rather fishy that whatever kind of island we show up on, something bad happens?" Fane complained and continued. "I mean, we were all prisoners on Fort Joy, that alone wasn't fun at any point in time."

"What about when we met that talking Queen Fire slug?"

"That doesn't count, Lohse! Not when we were slapping it with rudimentary weapons after you somehow managed to make it angry." Fane argued.

"How about them alligators?" Beast added in, for he too thought it hilarious to mess with Fane, who by all accounts still didn't get much of their humor or jokes.

"By no means should we mention how those things were able to make use of teleportation! For goodness sakes, why did I agree to help fight them while using a kitchen appliance!?"

"Nothing beats that drillworm." Sebille joined, "Of course, that was also the prime time where our dear Prince here fell on ice during the final blow to it."

"I thought we all came to an agreement that we were not to mention something that tarnishes my name as the Red Prince of the Ancient Empire?" The Red Prince looked at his nails and back to them with a disappointed glare.

"Let's just focus on the task at hand and get a move on towards that town." Ifan interrupted their little arguing banter.

"Fair enough, but please, let's not mention that to anyone praising my divine self."

"In your dreams, maybe." Lohse giggled.

The Red Prince grumbled and walked away from the jester who started laughing.

* * *

Getting strange looks from everyone was always the first notion to their little group of six. But constantly? That was new. When they arrived in this small little town, they were all greeted with people of animalistic nature. Some glared at Ifan, Lohse, Fane, and Beast. Others squinted their eyes and rubbed them whenever they looked at Sebille and the Red Prince. Why? They don't know either.

"Do you see those humans walking around with that weird looking lizard Faunus?" One with antlers called out.

"Yes. But do you see that tall one? Is she a Faunus too? Or just abnormally tall?!"

Fane did his best to hide his face with a simple trick, one that he thought he'd never employ since Driftwood. Hiding behind a simple cloth underneath his hood and robes. He could never forgive Beast and Sebille for losing his mask that allowed him to shapeshift in a game of cards after one too many drinks in that damnable under tavern whilst he was busy writing in his journal.

Their first objective was to find an inn to rest in for the night to get their bearings and thoughts together. After that, figuring out where in the hell they were.

"Mommy!" A small child wearing a bright yellow summer dress with wolf ears pointed out, "Look! It's a dragon!"

"Hush, dear! Let's get out of here!" She dragged her little one somewhere else away from the Red Prince.

Beast and Lohse laughed, which startled the nearby spectators.

"They're crazy or something. Must be." Another bystander whispered into another's ear.

Walking for another five minutes across this sea-faring town full of people with animal features truly intrigued Fane to the core. He scribbled more notes of their distinctive appearance and muttered terms that weren't cohesive at all to Ifan who was walking beside him. They reached what looked like an inn, it stunk of booze and the loud laughter and slurs within. So, from that deduction, it would be right on track…

Ifan opened the door to see several more of these people glare at him or give a weird look. Bewilderment seemed to fit the tone.

He cleared his throat.

"Let's go. We can deal with the weird gawking later."

* * *

At first, Raj believed it to be some strange trick of the light or something. But that wasn't it. His reptilian eyes didn't forgo the conclusion set right in front of him. Three humans were waltzing into Menagerie finest if not only pub there is. One was wearing an old-fashioned hauberk fitted with leather gauntlets strapped together with iron bracers. There was chain-mail mixed into the outfit he was wearing and an animal pelt hung over his shoulder like some sort of trophy. A large crossbow slung over his shoulder and a tiny saber situated at his hip.

His greying hair and grizzly look gave off that vibe of a mercenary. It was without a doubt that this was just that.

Then there was a small one. A receding hairline and an eyepatch adorning his wrinkled face. However, large metal armor surrounded his figure, as if he were a living juggernaut. Some glanced at the many intricate braids and little knick-knacks that were adorned upon this dwarf's magnificent beard. One huge hammer could be seen on his back, no doubt used to squash his foes with absolute ease.

Next was the only normal looking human there was. With one single grey strand invading on bright ginger hair. She was quite beautiful by human standards, if not for how she seemed to be bright and bubbly the whole time they were there. A blue blouse situated with a leather corset and pants were all she wore. There was no noticeable weapon on her person other than her fists.

The other three, however… Everything felt wrong with the next three.

A tall, red lizard faunus that looked more monstrous than animal was glancing around the room, silently judging the inn's interior with a critical eye. Perhaps even everyone in it as well. Copper or maybe even a bronze armor was what this Faunus wore. From top to bottom, the armor looked ancient. Something that would be used in fairy tales to be more precise. A curved sword was sheathed on his hip and a shield bearing the image of a golden lion roaring reflected off his back. His bright, yellow eyes with black slits stared at his supposed brethren with a sneer and a disappointed look.

A lithe, tall woman with black hair tied into a ponytail trailed into view. This one knew Raj was staring at her, and she definitely reflected her own gaze upon him. Her entire figure was covered in black cloth and leather clothing. Only her glaring scar was shown as only tad bits of skin were shown on her arms and neck. Two knives carved so intricately like a tree were dangling off her belt.

Lastly, there was a hooded man with a mask writing ever so diligently in a notebook. He was so skinny and had no mentionable physique whatsoever if those waning muscles were anything to show off! All he ever wore was a darkened blue robe that covered everything. It's as if he were the Albain brothers who wore their traditional White Fang robes.

Their supposed leader, the mercenary sat at a table as did the others together in a collective group.

* * *

"That green reptile-looking one is eyeing us down. I say we maim him." Sebille started as soon as they all sat down.

"Is that what you're concerned about? Someone staring at us? They've been doing that ever since we got here, Sebille! What part of-" Fane was cut off by a shy waitress.

"C-can… I-I g-get you g-guys a-anything?" The girl had dog ears and a tail quivering behind her long dress. She hid behind her clipboard.

"Oh, gods. Not even the slaves here know how to speak properly." The Red Prince rolled his eyes as he spoke. "But, I will make an exception if you start a bath immediately-" His long order was halted by Ifan.

"W-what? A bath?" She asked, peeking behind her only source of protection.

"Ignore him. I was hoping you'd provide us with a room for the night. Or is this only a tavern meant for drinking?"

"As I was saying, perform these acts and you shall be awarded diligently after prepping my bath."

"Oh simmer it down, ya walking lobster."

Ifan sighed, "As I said, just ignore them. Can you answer my question? Or are you still going to hide behind that?" He smiled.

"I-I… r-right. I-I'm afraid you'll have to look somewhere else… W-we only serve drinks here…"

Ifan grimaced for a short bit. "That's fine, thank you." He gently touched her shoulder, "Take care." As soon as he let go, she fainted and fell face first onto the wooden planks below.

"I didn't expect that to happen."

"Ouch. That didn't sound right, did it?" Sebille crossed her arms and saw Ifan's handy-work.

"Ifan! Did your wolven charms seduce another damsel? Like a certain Butter we used to know?" Lohse's eyebrows rose with implications of a hidden meaning, which was by no chance a hidden meaning. Either way, the girl was knocked out cold.

"Is it really necessary for you to touch people on the first basis you meet them?" Fane asked as he closed his journal.

"It's just a habit…"

"Really? You really think so? Because of the way I see it, you somehow managed to make a very introverted person faint because you invaded their personal space by a large margin, Ifan." He gestured his closed journal towards the now unconscious dog lady, who by no means wasn't getting up at all.

"Let's not mention the fact that there are at least, what? Ten witnesses who may or may not accuse you of some form of harassment." Said witnesses were getting up from their tables and leaving the inn in a hurry. Except for Raj who stared at them intently.

Meanwhile, the two who were bickering about bathing now turned the conversation into fine alcohol tasting and travels turned their attention to their companions.

"What happened?" Beast asked, "I look away for a second, and this happens."

"Hm. I suppose I won't be getting that bath just yet it seems. Oh well," he sighed, "Let's not succumb to melodrama just yet and leave while we still can. I don't want to be the one to carry her."

Everyone stopped and looked at him like he was a madman.

"Don't tell me that you were all hoping I'd carry her to the nearest doctor?"

They all stared at him intently.

"Just know that you're all losing favors from me when I become Emperor of the Ancient Empire."

"What about Mr. Inconspicuous over there?" Sebille threw a thumb behind her towards Raj, the reptile Faunus who by all accounts should've left.

"Pretend he doesn't exist?" Lohse said, "I mean, let's talk to him!" She corrected herself.

They turned around to see he was gone. And that the chair he was sitting it was knocked over, signifying that he bolted as soon as Sebille mentioned him.

"Nevermind." Lohse sadly remarked.

Picking up their unconscious victim, they slowly made it out of the door and into the town once more. Only this time, there was a group of white and black-robed individuals wearing masks aiming what they assumed were sleek crossbows at them.

"Drop your weapons and the woman down right now!" The leader of the small gang ordered.

The Red Prince did as he asked and dropped her. Not gently putting her down, no. He did as was asked of him and dropped her to the floor.

His fellow companions all shared the same bewildered and groaning look with one another.

"What now? I did as he asked! I'd rather comply than be filled to the brim with bolts on an island I don't even know!"

Everyone else shortly agreed and dropped their weapons.

"Are you sure about this, Ifan? I can get behind everyone and-"

"No, we're not leaving this town or these guards covered in throwing knives. Besides, I'd rather not attract voidwoken here with source."

Sebille hummed and did as she was asked. She did keep her needle, however.

What a way to enter town…

* * *

**Knock. Knock.**

"Can I not get a little bit of reprieve after so," Ghira paused to see the Albain brothers once more, their visits becoming more of an annoyance than anything else. "I thought we'd discuss more matters regarding the White Fang at a later date."

Corsac and Fennec Albain bowed their heads to Ghira, "We're so sorry to interrupt you again, Ghira. It's just that we've recently been tasked with informing you about Sienna Khan's plan in Mistral."

Ghira stepped aside and allowed them into his house, narrowing his eyes showed his current mood with these two particular twin brothers. He motioned them to his living room, the floorboards creaking under each step they all took to sit at a table.

"Tea?" Ghira grumbled.

"We are quite alright, Ghira," Corsac said raising a hand to stop him from pouring more than one cup.

"What is her plan? If it is another violent act pertaining to the Schnee corporation, then I must decline. Last time she tried to do so, it leads to our downfall of relations with Jacques. May I also add that your 'plans' tend to paint a terrorist-like image on our organization?"

Fennec spoke, "We understand that Sienna's actions of late have been left much to great discussion. However, this plan entails a gathering of the White Fang's next motive and plans as a whole. She wishes to discuss these within your residence a week from now. Sienna has also figured something out for the recent shortage of Menagerie's supplies."

Ghira scoffed, "And that may be?"

"That is entirely left to Sienna, I'm afraid. We've only heard of what has been said to us. I believe it is meant for your ears only, Ghira."

The White Fang leader took in a deep breath after he sipped his tea.

"Very well, tell her that I shall be prepared for her visit here at Menagerie. For now, I believe it is high time you left."

"As you wish, High Leader." They made for the door, but Corsac stopped for one last comment. "Have you heard about the group of six that managed to create a big fuss down in the center of Kuo Koana? I heard that they're quite the gossip."

"And is this relevant to our conversation and you leaving?"

"Just a thought, High Leader. Just a thought."

The two brothers made for the door and bowed before departing.

When they left, Ghira finally calmed down. He'd wish Kali had been here to deal with them instead of himself, they just pushed his buttons without really doing anything. Maybe it was just the weirdness they emit as twins. Maybe he just didn't like them.

* * *

"Be careful not to stray too far from the shore, sweetie!" A wolven Faunus called out to her darling cub.

"Okay!" Yelled the Faunus child of eight.

She wore a brilliantly bright yellow summer dress that went well with today's beautiful weather. The sun bore down as it always did, so too did the refreshing waves of water. Sandals were abandoned in favor of feeling the soft sand that mashed between her toes. That feeling always felt satisfying every time little Lila got a chance to swim in the open waters of Menagerie.

**Pat. Pat. Pat.**

Her running kept creating the little pats upon the sand's soft and pure surface. It was free of any visitors except Lila and her mother.

Her light blue hair swept back as the wind ever so gently passed a breeze through the salty air once more.

She knelt down to get a good long look at the sea itself. Lila was only among the scarce few children who admired what nature provides to Remnant. Its bright blue endless surface as it stretched on and on for all eternity. It was bliss. There was something that caught her eye; the edge of an item sticking out from the sand. A brilliant shine revealed itself once the sun's rays bounced off its metal-like appearance.

Lila's smile deepened once she found that it was a necklace.

"Mom! Look! I found a necklace!" She held it up to the sky. Lila turned her head right back to where the little foldable chair her mother was sitting on. But, she wasn't there. Her huge hat with a lilac flower was placed on it instead. Where had she gone?

"Mom! Where are you! Did you have to go to the bathroom?" Lila yelled again, but no answer. She ignored it and went back to inspecting the necklace. The very thing was made from simple copper metal and had been one of those heart-shaped lockets you shared with a significant other. There were words engraved onto its back.

To Shellie, my everlasting sister.

Whoever Shellie was, she probably lost her locket overseas. Finders keepers as they say!

"Mom! I found a cool necklace!" Still, no answer, so she kept looking at the sandy floor beneath the water, hoping to find another cool trinket.

**Splat. Splat. Splat. Splat.**

Loud footsteps were being slapped against the moist sand. It came to a full stop after Lila gave up on searching the waters. The ocean's waves were always ruining her chance of seeing underneath it all!

"Jeez. You should've told me you were going to the bathroom, Mom! I was kinda scared. But I found a necklace with a girl's name on it! I'll hold onto it until we find her, is that okay?" She asked, yet no answer once again.

She giggled, "Are we playing the silent game again? Or are you trying to scare me? 'Cause that won't work anymore! Sis Lisa already did that and I won't scream again!"

**GLKKK.**

A low, throaty gurgle was heard.

"Okay, I'll admit that making weird noises is creepy, but when I turn around, you better stop!"

She slowly looked up to see a very large shadow looming over her own. And then she slowly turned.

That was her first mistake. She made eye-contact with something else. Something not human or Faunus at all.

Two-dark blue clouded beady eyes stared into her own. It's round human-like head at level with her own. But its skin color was a darkened blue hue as were its limbs. Thin and long.

"**PPPOOOOORRRR….. IIITTTYYY….. BITTTYY…. CHIIILLLD….. WWWHHHEEERRREEE… ISSSSSS….. YYYYOUUUURRRR…. MMMOTTTHHHERRR?" **

Lila wanted to scream. She wanted so badly, but she was too afraid to. Too afraid to do anything. She'd never encountered Grimm so close before, but never ever did she hear about them being able to talk.

"Mama..." Lila barely mumbled between frightened sobs.

"**ACK… ACK… ACK… ACKA…" **It disgusting laugh, if it can be considered one was presented to Lila. "**SSSHEEESSS… GGGONNNNEEE…. SSSWWWIMMMING…. WWWITHH…. THE... FISSHHHES!" **

"**TTTTHHHEEE…. VVVVOIIIDDDD…. NNEEEEEDSSS….. A…. VESSSSSELLLLL…. YOUUUU…. WILLLLLL….. HELLLLPPPP…. USSSSS…" **The creature placed its slimy hand upon Lila's head, smothering her ears with goop. Then, she felt a warm sensation squirm within her head. It was getting hot. Her face, nose, and eyes were all becoming so warm, like when she'd pull fresh blankets and pillows from the drying machine, and proceed to hug them.

There were words that weren't her own wiggling into her consciousness.

**OBEY. FIND. SOURCE. FIND. THE. THIEVES. **

The sclera of her eyes was dimming to an abysmal black. Lila's own limbs were moving of their own accord.

Little did she know, she has become a vessel for the Void. For the Void seeks something not of this world.

**And that's the end of this second chapter! Things are getting more interesting as both Godwoken and Voidwoken arrive in this brand new world. P.S I should let ya know how this story is set a few years prior to the actual starting point of RWBY, but don't worry! We'll get there in due time. I'm still thinking of a schedule for this and my other story, which is by all means a definite next objective: Pump out a new chapter for A Dark Soul and Painter Within Remnant. **

**Have a wonderful day until then! **


	3. Chapter Three: Just like Fort Joy

**Author Note: Guess who's back? Back again? Heh, I'm alive and well. And I bring gifts! That gift is this new chapter of Something Wicked Comes This Way! I hope you enjoy!**

**Also: **

**00000010Clown: You're very welcome! I too love that I hopefully get the characters spot-on. I try my best at that.**

**Azarune: It is also my wish to see more stories revolving around this awesome game! And plus, The Red Prince is my favorite out of all the Godwoken. There's just a certain flair that he has that I like. ;) **

Chapter Three: Just like Fort Joy...

Being taken prisoner by people with animalistic features was a breath of fresh air for everyone. Well, if you were resembling a six-foot-tall red lizard wearing bronze armor, then that's a different story. You were either looked upon with awe and wonder, which was always welcomed. Or, you'd be looked on with a suspicious glare, which wasn't always welcomed.

That's how it felt for the Red Prince. How was he supposed to react when half of the animals here believed him to be barbaric when he dropped that dog-woman or dog-creature-thing? What's worse, half of them didn't even want to look at him. It was like one of those awful banquets in the Forbidden City all over again! Except this time, the glares and hate-induced whispers are obvious to even the dumbest of all skulls! He looked to this less-than educated of royalty companions to remind him how precarious his situation was. They looked back all the while content with the situation. Lohse and Beast seemed to be the only ones really enjoying the whole thing as they gawked at everything and jested with one another.

"How unsightly." The Red Prince commented when all of them passed by commoners that wore simplistic clothing.

"Keep moving!" Yelled the weirdly garbed guard behind them. He shoved The Red Prince's back, in which, he returned a glare. One that spooked the guard just a little before he told the lizard to keep up with the awkward single-file line.

"Just listen to him, I'd rather not anger these guys." Ifan said right behind him. "I don't think they like me very much."

"Really? I don't think they like any of us right now, Ifan." Sebille commented, her sneer present as she growled at the guard getting too close to her.

"Fair enough."

They were slowly escorted up a long hill that seemed to end at a huge mansion. They kept going for two blocks before taking a right to what was assumed to be a prison…

"Wow, this looks a lot less open than Fort Joy…" Lohse added, she was right behind Beast, whom she kept accidently stepping on the back of his leather shoes. He didn't look pleased with it one bit.

"At least we won't be brutally murdered by savage inmates this time." Fane looked to this place with hope.

They were escorted further in, where they were each put into two large cells accommodating three of them. It was made of wood and reinforced with some metal between the bars. The floor was barren with a semi-sticky wooden-planked surface with two bed mats facing towards the cell door.

"Well, maybe starving to death and wallowing in self-misery will be the end of us instead of a horrible death." Fane later added after seeing and being shoved into their cells.

Fane, Beast, and Ifan were put into the cell facing the left side, whilst Sebille, Lohse, and the Red Prince were situated across from them on the right.

"Excuse me! Can I switch out this bed mat for an actual mattress? A king-size will do nicely-"

"Shuddap! This ain't no place to cater to your personal needs, Scalie!" The same guard who shoved him said without a shred of remorse. He hit the cell bars with his baton to emphasize his irritation.

"How rude! I should- "

"Now-now, let's not get too feisty with the lad." Beast spoke, his voice calm and full of positivity. "Oi, c'mere for a quick second. I'll offer ya something if ya let us all go." The Dwarf was many things, but a user of a silver tongue wasn't many of them.

"Like I'd listen to the likes of a human who is shorter than my own little girl!" The guard laughed with a great chortle.

There were unspoken rules among the God woken party, some that aren't ever meant to be broken at all. And one of those is insulting Beast's height, who'd pound said person who broke that rule into the dirt with his Warhammer. For as soon as that guard said it, the dwarf lunged at the cell door, just an inch away of a grasp to grab the guard, only for him to back away.

"I swear by any of the Seven's sagging tits that I'll break your windpipe!" Beast was rattling the cage and shaking it.

"Can you please not make our situation any worse?!" Fane pleaded as he tried to pry Beast off from the bars. Ifan soon joined in after Fane's attempts at using any 'muscle' failed.

"No! Let me go! Let me at him!" The scene itself could be from a comedy movie were it not so filled with curse words. Two grown men doing their absolute best at keeping a man shorter than them from breaking another man's windpipe made Sebille and Lohse laugh. As for the Prince, he facepalmed and wished not to be associated with any of them.

As the whole thing unfolded, a large, burly looking wolf-man dressed in simple clothing, which concealed a large dust revolver entered. His hands placed behind his back in a folded manner as he glared at Beast's little display. His voice boomed over them all in an authority-like manner.

"When I first heard that I'd be getting some visitors, I was pleased." He walked over to where the whole tantrum was happening and looked to the opposing guard who had started it all.

"Don't provoke the prisoners, Joey. I am not keen on them ripping your face off one of these days." He continued to look back to the other set of prisoners. "So, it's true. That really is a weird-looking reptile Faunus." The supposed warden sighed, "Then again, I've seen similar ones like you around. Never have I seen one with so many scales that I'd actually consider you a bloody dragon!"

Everyone groaned and Fane commented, "Don't compliment him! It took us weeks to even manage to make him shut up about being an heir of dragons!"

"Don't listen to them." The Red Prince tried shooing them off with a wave of his hand, "I'm glad that there is _someone_ who appreciates my dynasty of being heir to the most powerful beings in all of existence."

The warden laughed and so did the Red Prince.

"HAHAHAH!" The warden's laugh was both hearty and had that intake of breath before going at it again.

"HAUGHAGHAGH!" The Red Prince's laugh seemed 'genuine' in which case it was faked. His was filled with a pain-induced smile and attempt of mimicking the other's own laugh. His five other companions could attest to never seeing him laugh with such mirth.

Their laughter together went on for a whole two minutes

The Red Prince wiped a tear from his eye, "Now that we've shared a wonderful moment together, would you be so kind as to release me from this disgusting and poor excuse of a prison?"

The warden's laugh died instantly, "No. You will be here until the trial begins. I don't know the specifics of when, but soon is what I'm guessing. So, you all best enjoy our company and the likes of those around you!" He laughed as he swaggered back into his own office.

"Can I maim him?" Sebille asked as soon as he left.

"No." Ifan said, leaning back onto the wooden wall, thinking of ways to get out.

"Just a little bit? I won't even cripple him."

"No."

"You're no fun when you're serious." Sebille huffed from across the cell as she went into her own corner.

What was Ifan supposed to do if not be serious? There's got to be a way back to Arx so they may finish their quest of attaining divinity. In fact, they haven't fully voted till they got to that nameless isle a while back, in which Ifan was the choice.

He refused in the beginning only because it was just his teammates, but then others went along with it. There was Tarquin, most of them tried to kill first time they met him. Then Malady, who went along with the 'flow' and cheered them on. She wasn't much help against The Hammer's ambush on that ship. They all hated Fane for a while since he was the one to accidently drop a poison barrel to 'weaken' the enemy. Only for that to fail and lead them to all being 'temporarily' on fire. Next was Almira… Everyone except the Red Prince felt uneasy and weird around her. They were the ones who chose him to become the next divine. Whether he liked it or not, he'd hope to live up to their expectations. Well, once they get out of this strange island and get back to Arx that is.

The question now is how?

Ifan looked back to his fellow god woken and saw them either bickering around with one another over simple games, Lohse and Red Prince were the primary ones doing that. Or they were talking amongst themselves. Fane scribbled in his notebook once more and Beast kept annoying him with tales of glory. Sebille on the other hand sat in a corner, turning the gears on an explosive doll that they all fought at the abandoned wedding. Yeah that's all there is to it.

Wait. What?

Ifan looked back up to see Sebille smirking as she let it waddle off into an empty corner of the cell.

Seconds later…

**BOOOM!**

Nothing like having insane assassins and other members on your party, right?

* * *

Everyone in the market district to the living district heard the resounding explosion from Mars' prison. Was it a breakout? They'd never believe someone capable of such to a peaceful community.

As to how it was possible, no one knew. A small squad of the White Fang began marching over to check it out, weapons in hand to deal with whoever did it.

Most of the civilians began asking questions among themselves.

"Do you think it's a terrorist attack?" One deer Faunus asked.

"Probably a gas explosion?" Another Faunus inquired.

"From the prison? Nah, that won't be it." A food vendor waved off.

"I hope no one got hurt." A mother said with concern.

* * *

Ghira and Kali were relaxing on the couch when they heard the loud boom. Their arms around each other disconnected as Ghira rushed to look out the window. A black puff of smoke rising from Mars' sad and easily escapable prison, but he didn't want to say that to the man.

"Who do you think it was?" Kali said with her hands on her hips as she looked with her husband.

He sighed, "It may or may not be someone those Albain brothers talked about."

Kali's smile faded once she heard of those two. "The Albain brothers? What were they doing here?"

Ghira turned away from the growing cloud of smoke, "They told me of Sienna's plans to meet us here at Menagerie… In our own home no less."

The feline woman's ears drooped, "You know that Sienna's claws in Adam are getting deeper. If she recruits him to join the Mistral brotherhood, who do you think will come along as an additional package?" Her eyes motioned to the framed photograph of their family. Kali behind Ghira with a small child-like Blake sitting on his lap. Each of them happy.

"I won't let that happen. Not to our daughter." Ghira's eyes narrowed.

She cupped his chin, "I know you won't let it happen, but she's in that rebellious phase most pre-teens face."

"Doesn't matter. I will not let her go off and get herself hurt."

Kali smiled at him, "Hopefully she'll make the right choice."

* * *

When Adam and Blake arrived with Ilia in tow, they got there when the explosion had already happened. None of them were any keen on just waiting around, so they started running to where all the commotion was.

Nobody could expect that all six prisoners were coughing from all the smoke and only one had a shit-eating grin on their face. They all started slowly walking out of the wooden mess they had made, which only served to be surrounded by a multitude of White Fang.

Adam's grip on Wilt tightened, he too could sense something was wrong. Blake was certain of that. She readied Gambol Shroud, as did Ilia.

Even if they didn't have weapons, they probably had something up their sleeves.

Some of the White Fang growled when they saw that a good number of them were humans, only they could think of something so dastardly. Even Adam's disdain could be seen.

Blake saw four humans, one of them covered in robes and a mask. The other two seemed to be Faunus but aligned with them.

"Alright, what's your plan, Sebille? Hm? Does it entail eviscerating everyone here? Because if you've noticed, we don't have any weapons to defend ourselves with."

She overheard the masked one talk to the tall woman with a scar on her cheek. Her face still possessing that shit-eating grin as before, it spoke of arrogance.

What were they going to do? They were outnumbered.

* * *

Sebille's plan wasn't all gung-ho and hope that a miracle happened. No, if she proposed this idea to everyone while they were down, they'd shoot her great strategically based plan to the dirt. So, she just had to ensure that once she did it, they'd have to go with it.

"At least we're getting out of this mess, I'd appreciate the effort our dear scholarly Elf here did for us, but now we're going to have to fight. Thank you by the way." The Red Prince narrowed his eyes upon Sebille, losing disposition of how he thought of her.

Lohse had been the last to leave a mockery of a salute to the shaking dear-hybrid woman that was the only occupant in this prison as they left.

Five of those black and white robed guards were stationed around, one atop a roof. Two behind some poles, resting their 'crossbows' onto a railing for accuracy. And one just in the front, which was assumed to be their captain.

However, three others joined in, although they looked more civilian-ish. Was it not for the weapons drawn on their persons, they would've fit the bill. Except dark red and mysterious standing beside the captain.

"What's the plan, Chief? We going to fight?"

"No. These are innocent people just afraid of us." Ifan's brain was turning its gears into motion, applying a strategy that wouldn't end in a bloodbath.

Sebille snorted, "They probably think we're murderers, bandits, or something in-between those lines. Oh!" A light bulb popped up around her head. "I've been brewing up a plan. But it involves _her._" She looked at Lohse, who pointed at herself. "Still remember **Shackles of Pain**?" Sebille asked.

Lohse rolled her eyes, "Course I do!" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

The elf in question chuckled, "You're all going to love this plan." As she looked at their highest pain-tolerant team member, whose name starts with B. Her eyes glinted with opportunity as she stared at Beast with a devious motivation behind it.

Beast whispered over to Ifan, "I don't think we're goin' to like this plan."

"Yes. Probably not."

Let it be said that there was a reason Sebille wasn't made leader of their group, and it's best to keep it that way.

* * *

Her head felt fuzzy and her face was too warm. If she could describe it, she'd say that it was like spinning on a merry-go-round for far too long and proceeded to shove her face into a warm pillow.

The various lights glaring from houses, lanterns, and vendor stalls irritated her head. Her dress was caked in dried mud at the hems of her yellow summer dress. Sandals still lost out in the beach somewhere and head stinking of rotten fish. A few walking by covered their faces or pinched their noses in disgust.

"That little girl needs a bath!"

"Where is her mother?"

More pointless questions erupted around her, each one echoing as if she were in a cave.

All the little girl could do was try and get back home. Her big sister Lily would help her in someway.

**OBEY AND FIND SOURCE. FIND THE THIEVES. HELP THE VOID.**

Words that her own mind didn't think up popped into her head.

Poor thing stumbled down onto the dirt, earning some stares and maybe one or two gossiping.

"You okay?" A hand placed itself onto her shoulder, it was smooth and warm to the touch.

"You're sweating like crazy…" The voice said in a concerned tone.

"Mae, what's wrong?" Another voice joined in, this one male by the sounds of it.

"She doesn't look so good, Raj. Can you get a doctor or something?" The one known as Mae asked, her hand patting the child's back in comfort.

"Of course, wait here." He left off in a hurry.

"What about the commotion in the center of town? Weren't we going to check out what was going on?" A third voice? Another girl.

"That can wait, Tye. She clearly needs more help than whatever's happening."

* * *

When Mae ran off to a little girl on the ground, clearly distressed, Raj immediately wanted to help in whatever way he can.

Now he was dashing to the nearest doctor that Menagerie had. It was only a five vendor stalls from where they were, which was the marketplace. He pushed past many customers looking at what was for sale. Were he human, which he'd pray never to happen, the darkness mixed in with the lights would've been dim at best to spot out any signs.

He saw it: Brick's Medicine & Dust.

Time to text Mae and tell her found it.

* * *

Chaos was ensuing as the crowd motioned over to the big problem festering by Menagerie's prison. The little girl didn't know why, but the voice in her head kept telling her to go there.

She was hauled up by a girl named Tye. It was this girl who wore a tye-dye shirt that dropped her off to this doctor and left without a word.

"You're burning up pretty bad there, little miss. I'm Han. What's your name?"

"L-lila…"

"Lila, huh? Don't worry, I'm going to give you something to hopefully simmer down that crazy fever of yours."

It was here that she felt something pull her away within the deepest parts of her mind. Like something pushing her out of a chair.

It was here that her limbs moved of their own accord and grabbed the man's invading hand in a vise grip. Strength that she never wielded before nearly crushing Han's hand.

**"****Leave us alone. She is ours. Ours." **A voice not Lila's own came out of her mouth.

The voice felt frightening to Han, but more so that her eyes were turning to a sickly black.

With one more twist, Han's wrist went an entire 360 degrees, the crunch it made was horrifying.

**"****They are here! The Silver Claw. The Prince. The Assassin. The She-demon. The Beast. And The Traitor." **That last title oozed with venom and spite. It scared Lila. She wanted to find her big Sis. That's all…

The Void had found its quarry, and all in one place. Such delicious timing too.

Lila's own body moved by itself as it jaggedly walked towards the location where the 'Vermin' were.

No one can outrun the Void. No matter where they go. It is time for something wicked to come this way.

**I had to do it. I just had to. ;) I hope that you're all enjoying this story as much as I am. Even if it takes almost forever to recover from writer's block. Although, I kept going through how the gang gets out of such a measly little cell. Perhaps it was weird and spontaneous, but then again, when isn't it?**

**Until then, see you all next time! *Waves off into the distance***


	4. Chapter Four: The Way They Crumble

**Author Note: Hey-hey people! I've returned! And this wonderful story is back online! I bring a gift, is it cookies? Is it pudding? Nah. It's the fourth chapter! *Tiny claps* I hope you enjoy it! **

**Also: I don't own RWBY or Divinity! They belong to their respective owners!**

**Also again: Feel free to leave a review! Whether it's positive criticism or just enjoyment in general, I'll welcome it! ;) **

Chapter Four: The Way They Crumble…

Blake's attention was all on the tall, arrogant, and shit-eating grin woman named Sebille. It seemed to her that she was the ringleader of their little group. That much was clear by the way they followed her orders. Footsteps were encroaching ever closer to the now dilapidated prison building. It was Adam who stood more valiantly in front of them, ready to cut down these possible human spies. His hand never left the sheath of Willow.

Sebille noticed and looked back to Lohse and to the White Fang, her eyebrows furrowing at the dark-robed gentleman.

"It's in your best interest to leave us be, or else this will get ugly." She said, unhooking her recently recovered daggers. Their wooden, barbed appearance gave off a cold chill as some ethereal air hovered around them.

"It's in _your_ best interest to drop those weapons before we cut you down where you stand," Adam replied, Willow fully unsheathed.

Sebille's grin couldn't get any wider than it was before as she nodded to the ginger-haired girl, who threw a green chain onto their small companion as well as quickly latching it onto Blake's waist.

Adam acted quickly and leaped into the fray, Willow crashing against the big lizard Faunus' curved blade. He snarled against the smug reptile, who brandished a smirk as he twirled the blade around and tried to reach the tip towards Adam's throat. That attack was halted by Ilia, her whip saving his neck, quite literally!

Blake threw her Gambol shroud at the ginger-haired girl, only to be blocked by the small man with an eyepatch. Wringing it back and switching it to ranged-mode, Blake shot several bullets, all of them hitting the dwarf, who grunted at the impact.

Strangely enough, Blake felt a sharp pain in the same spots she shot the dwarf at.

_'__A semblance? It has to be ginger's!' _She had not time to react before a literal ball of fire was casually tossed at the White Fang squad behind them. Getting a glance, it was the big mysterious with a mask. His hand had been smoking from a fireball.

Their ringleader wasn't fazed at all by anything as she casually walked to their dwarf friend and placing a knife at his hand.

She slashed his hand and Blake's aura took the damage, but it still hurt. A great portion had been taken away from it.

"Adam! Ilia! Don't hurt the short-one! He's— ARGH!" Another slash, but this time appearing on her leg appeared. She fell, clutching it with one hand.

The two stopped battle with the lizard and slowly backed away to check on their friend.

"Blake! Are you okay?!" Adam asked, inspecting the wound to see if it was deeper than it had looked.

"I'm— Arhg… fine… It's the girl. Her semblance must be doing this to me."

Sebille chuckled as the remaining White Fang members backed off, not wanting to injure one of their own. "I would've listened the first time if I were you. She'll be the hostage in this situation, okay? Okay. Now that we're all on good terms, let's call it a day and no one gets hurt in the process."

Adam's growl conveyed the emotion he felt right about now. A pure, unfiltered rage that wished to tear the head from this smug as hell woman.

"Impede us again, see what happens!"

"Ya know, lassie, I'd appreciate it if you didn't place your dagger next to my throat." Her dwarven friend whispered before they heard Sebille utter quietly, "Shut up!"

More White Fang appeared, this time with more guns.

Blake noticed that the one with a crossbow looked rather displeased with the whole situation, his face said it all.

"Let us go in peace to the nearest shipping dock, and we can all leave this behind us!" She demanded.

"I don't think they're very intent on letting us leave, Sebille," Lohse added before being shushed by Sebille's finger.

"As I was saying! Let us go—" Sebille stopped to see the **Shackles of Pain** fading away from that black-haired girl's waist.

"Oh no." Sebille uttered under her breath; teammates facepalming all the while.

"_OH YES_." Adam seemed to say as he readily took a stance to slice the tall one first.

Ifan saw this as a possible occurrence and would berate his elven companion later, at least after he shoots a smoke arrow in front of them.

Escaping never felt so hard like this. Were they getting bad at teamwork after so long? Maybe.

* * *

**"****They are here! The Silver Claw. The Prince. The Assassin. The She-demon. The Beast. And the Traitor."** The voice said again. This time with more desperation. All Lila wanted to do was see her big sister. That's all…

The Void will not be denied. All its enemies are conveniently placed nearby in one place. Such delicious timing. There would be no other opportunity like this ever again!

Lila's body moved again of its own accord, each leg moving in a jagged manner.

Faunus were looking rather concerned at Lila's eyes as well as her horrifying movement. It's as if she were a living, crooked puppet doll with its string tangled in various ways.

Hearing that doctor who tried to treat her earlier scream in absolute agony truly scared Lila. She didn't mean to twist it in such a manner that she'd see his wrist bones jutting out from under the skin. She didn't!

Her legs went into the direction of the aquatic market, each step garnering every bystanders' eyes. Some whispering and wondering if they should step in and help the poor girl. Others just shrug it off and say that her mom is probably nearby, angered for the fact that her daughter has run away.

Unfortunately, not. It wasn't any of those cases.

By the time she felt the cool saltwater brush against her toes, it turned a sickly blue and looked beyond murky.

The voice in her head urged her to place a hand into the water, to summon something unnatural. She was able to 'see' what the voice saw. Horrible abominations that look deformed and fish-like. Each one looking exactly like the giant Fishman thing she seen back on the beach. All of them swimming towards the island.

People around her started panicking when they saw dark silhouettes lurking beneath the water.

"It's Grimm! Run!" One woman screamed as she started running back to wherever was safe.

She was right. There had been Grimm. But there was also something else among them. Something wicked and not natural. Those who ran didn't bother to identify the out-of-place creatures that looked far more feral than usual Grimm. But those who stayed and fought, the White Fang mainly saw. They believed it to be some form of elder Grimm never seen before. What else would they be?

**"****I SSSMMMEEELLLL VVVVERRMIIIN!"** A large, serpentine creature with a mangled face crawled to the shore. Dark blue fins and a blackened hide with various blue spots adorned its shape. Claws grasping the sand in anger and excitement.

Beside it, strange frog creatures jumped out, landing on the wooden ports that housed Menagerie's aquatic market stands.

**"****We must find the Vermin that are God woken. We must annihilate them. Make the Traitor suffer. Make him beg for a swift death." **Lila's voice said, deep and masculine.

The White Fang standing by began firing on the creatures; they in turn dodged and spat acid-induced saliva. A mere shark Faunus bystander was struck instead of a White Fang guard. He didn't get to scream for help before the attack melted his lower jaw off.

Another Void woken appeared, one that Lila recognized in the scene of chaos. The same one that placed this voice into her head. The man-fish-thing.

**"****Come."** It waddled its way through the town of Kuro Yuri, a swarm of aquatic abominations accompanying it; leaving destruction in its wake. Lila was among them, forcefully following these monsters. She watched them rend innocent people to pieces. She saw a woman's stomach be ripped apart by tiny goblin creatures. She witnessed the White Fang guys helplessly attempt to help the populace, only to be mangled by a tall ogre.

Lila cried within the depths of her mind as she watched her body continue onward.

* * *

"I can't even comprehend the absurdness of what you've gone and done to make this worse! No! I think I can! It's just that I don't want to comprehend it!" Fane rambled on as he ran alongside Sebille, ranting off her ears to death. Of course, she didn't listen. She just kept running, smug smile gone after the failure that is Lohse's **Shackles of Pain**. Had it not died out; they would've had everything in the bag! Blast that woman!

"Uh, Ifan! We got a problem!" Lohse said behind them all. "Big red and mysterious is on the rooftops!" She pointed out to see the red-haired man jumping like it was nothing on those wooden houses.

'Wow. He must be doing some crazy squats!' Lohse thought.

"I can see that—oof!" Ifan slammed into the Red Prince, who was built like a brick wall. Everyone else behind them slammed into each other as well. Creating a domino effect and forcing them all into the ground.

"I—urgh… believe we have a far bigger problem." The flamboyant lizard said as he stood up, shield at the ready.

"Whadda spouting? All I see is a wee little girl!" Beast demanded. "I mean look at her! She's not even—" A large tentacle wrapped around his small leg, hoisting him up and flinging him into the window of a second story building. "WAAAHHH! I WAS WRONG!" A woman's scream could be heard from where he landed.

**"****It is you. I have found you! Vermin!" **The little girl's appearance was deceiving when the voice came to be.

"Could it get any worse?" Fane asked without really realizing the consequences of jinxing one's self.

**"****You will not escape this time!**" The small one's hand slammed down onto the ground and out came forth a portal. It carried a malformed, disgusting creature like the poor wretch of a lamenting abomination. Instead of many wolves. It was multiple bodies strung together like a terrible putty. Faces of multiple people showed themselves on its distortional body. A woman's face was joined with an old man. They looked to be in absolute agony.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" The Red Prince glared towards Fane.

**"****No petty source this time! Won't save you. Can't save you!" **

The damned Void woken was right in a way. Their source hadn't really been used, yet it felt drained since they got to this god forsaken island.

"This is no time for standing around, spread out! Fane, Lohse!" The two whipped their heads to him. "Help Beast with the deep dweller!" He pointed to their dwarven companion already face to face with it. He had already used **Favorable Wind** to boost his speed and others, knowing full-well that someone would join him.

"Sebille, Prince, you're with me. This big one is ours." Ifan looked to see the ever-looming mass of bodies ready to crush them into paste.

"Oh joy…" The Prince said with great sadness.

'Good!' Sebille's smile seemed to say.

Ifan only hoped that those who arrested them would look at the bigger picture. The magisters and any other enemy they faced never realize that. They'd always attack them, even though a literal town-destroying Void Woken is attacking them both. Why is that?

Time to fight and not die…

* * *

Everybody could see the twenty-foot tall monstrosity that swung and threw its body mass at the three strangers that caused a prison break not too long. Even Ghira and Kali could witness the bloody thing from their mansion.

The chief himself was already gearing up, Kali in tow. If that thing was there, then there's no doubt that their daughter would try and help the local Faunus in need. They can't risk losing their daughter to a new form of Grimm.

* * *

What infuriated Adam the most was mainly the trio that was slowly, yet surely bringing that abomination closer to the inner parts of Kuro Yuri. They're sacrificing innocent Faunus lives just to gain a better vantage point! He can't wait to deal with this creature first, then those idiots later. They had to suffer!

Blake couldn't find in herself to forgive these idiots. What's worse is the fact that those new Grimm are following these three fools. She followed behind Adam, Ilia right beside her. Their weapons at the ready to help kill this thing.

* * *

"Glory is mine!" Sebille cried out as she felt a surge of adrenaline pump through her veins. A fan of knives poked out from each of her hands, holding them carefully before launching them at the abomination. It screamed in agony.

**"****The Slave. The Prince. And The Silver Claw! You will not leave alive!" **The faces around this creature's body said in unison.

"Hah! That's what the last Void Woken said to us! Want to take a guess as to what happened? I mean, we're all still here." The Prince taunted, his **Reflective Shield** at the ready.

The bait worked as a long branching arm made of multiple arms slammed into where the Prince was. However, he managed to block it. All of it.

"Looks like someone's losing patience!" The Prince grunted, slowly being shoved away by the mass of arms. "It would be really nice if one of you would help!"

Ifan jumped high into the air thanks to **Sky Shot** and spewed forth a volley of bolts; a skill he called **Sky Storm**. Those volleys consisted of a three-burst shot from his crossbow, only two of those volleys managed to deal damage to his opponent. As for the last one? Well, by the look of it, somebody had barely managed to not be a pincushion and left an outline of those bolts. The poor cat faunus lad was shaking in his boots.

Not giving the creature a chance to recover, Sebille lunged in and used **Sawtooth knife** to hopefully pierce the thing's thick skin.

Being annoyed by the ranged attacker above all else, the amalgamation of bodies motioned forward to Ifan's location on a shoe store's rickety roof.

The Red Prince joined in, "You're not trying to escape, are you?" As he spread his legs apart, ready to cast **Worm Tremor**, locking it in place. That didn't happen. It did entrap a running couple though. "Drat." He said with embarrassment.

**"****I will not be denied! The Vermin must be annihilated!" **The tiny girl sped past Sebille and jumped into the mass of bodies; jolting and squirming, the creature roared with all the voices within. Each one mixed with pleasure, agony, and joy.

**"****The Void will consume you. You are ours!" **The creature's human-like skin color shifted to that familiar deep Voidwoken hue of dark black and blue.

"Just wonderful. I hope we aren't being fought on two fronts." The Prince remarked, only to be granted that wish when a strange-Fishman creature teleported onto the rooftop next to Ifan.

**"****THHHEEEE SILLLVERRR CLLLAAAWWW! YOUUUU ARRRREEE MIIINNNNNNEEE!" **It hissed as it went onto all fours like a feral dog; hands gripping the wooden rooftops and crushing them with ease.

"You and your big mouth," Sebille grunted out as she dodged another tendril of arms digging into the ground where she had once been.

The new additional Void Woken was far too fast for Ifan as it managed to slash him; the feeling of weakness festered within his bones.

"EURGHH!" He groaned in pain, feeling that debuff affect his body.

**"****ACK… ACK… ACK… ACKA!" **The grotesque laugh reverberated within its throat, excited to wound one of the Godwoken so easily. **"FAARRRR TOOOOO WEEEAKKKK!"**

"Take care of our dear friend, would you? I'll try and hold off this thing that has no manners whatsoever." The Prince asked, his eyes never leaving the upgraded Voidwoken.

Sebille nodded and grew actual wings; bystanders' jaws dropped upon seeing that. Wouldn't anyone in a sane world?

It wouldn't let her escape and let the left arm of arms reach out, only to be stopped by a hail of bullets. Ghira, Kali and a greater number of White Fang had finally decided to show up.

**"****Tch. Animals shouldn't interfere where they don't belong!" **The torso of what can now be called Amalgamation opened like a snake's mouth and a great bubble of something spat out towards an unlucky monkey faunus. He disintegrated right there and then.

"Do not falter! Keep shooting!" Ghira ordered, a small submachine gun was in his hands, as was Kali.

They could only hope that shooting it enough would put it down.

Hopefully.

* * *

Blake, Adam, and Ilia struggled against these new Grimm. They were unlike anything they fought before.

Just now, they figured out if you touch the water that they inhabited or died in, you get severely weakened and die of some horrible cyst disease which festers so fast that it would've been impossible to get any treatment.

Adam sliced apart one of those frogs, treading carefully not to contract whatever they just saw a poor woman and her sons died of.

Ilia danced between the clutches of three fishmen things, their painfully slow movements cost them their lives as her whip pierced their throats.

Blake used her semblance to encase another of those fishmen in a block of ice, quickly smashing it into multiple pieces.

It was the roar and a huge disgusting figure in the distance that caught all of their attention. Yet, right next to them? Three of the bastards responsible for trying to use her as a hostage not too long ago. The short man, ginger-haired woman, and the masked one were rallying against a dangerous looking creature which threw star-colored bolts at them. It wasn't much a fair fight to be accompanied by four fishmen and two of those frog things. Yet they managed somehow.

"I'd rather tussle with Murga again than deal with you fish-faced bastards again!" Beast yelled in the distance, his Warhammer smashing the skull of a fishmen who helplessly flailed its arms, trying to push off the weight it bestowed upon its cranial cavity.

Blake's ears flopped down against her head; fists tightening in anger of whether to deal with them or face that monstrosity wading through the town itself.

"Blake! Your father just called! He needs help with that thing!" Ilia shouted as her whip swiped across two more mutated frogs.

'Damn it!' She cursed, running in the direction of that monstrosity, Ilia and Adam following behind her. They'd leave the commotion of these things to the rest of the White Fang defending. They'd handle it.

* * *

Fane liked to think himself as the brains of this dysfunctional group he calls friends, yet this whole situation tested his own thought process. Why did Sebille not tell them of the escape plan? Why couldn't they do that later or wait until this whole commotion was solved over Ifan's mastery of persuasion? Why not any of those? Even to this dire hour, Fane didn't know. Ever since they left Fort Joy, things have been evolving into evermore wacky and unexplainable things which even a scholar himself couldn't deign to understand in just one single day. He'd need a whole decade at most.

He left his momentary thoughts to witness Lohse cackling like a witch as she scored five more kills than Beast with her **Deep Freeze**. The Void Woken fishmen stood no chance as they shattered into small pebbles of ice after a swift breeze of wind.

"Guess who's winning this game of glory!? This girl right here!" Lohse declared as she used **Bone Cage** to gain more armor from the ten other kills she claimed. Then there was Beast, mumbling about cheating sorcery and how he only had seven to his name. His whole deviation of a game turned out to hurt his pride as a warrior while losing to a damned water mage. Sure, he had aeromancy at his fingertips, but he used it sparingly.

"I think we should finish up your little game and get back to the others!" Fane dangled three more searing daggers between his boney fingers and chucked them at the nearest Voidwoken. "I believe they'd require some backup if _that_ is what they're fighting." He looked onwards towards the Amalgamation which tossed a chunk of its own body mass at someone. Probably that pompous lizard companion of theirs.

"Seems like a plan, Fan the man!" Lohse skipped happily away into the distance with Beast lagging behind, Fane in tow as they swatted whatever Voidwoken that got in their way.

* * *

The combined forces of the Godwoken and the White Fang had managed to push back the Amalgamation with steady force. Had it not been for their guns, this new Voidwoken would have succeeded in eliminating its prey. Though, Ifan had suffered the worst before Adam swept in and made the creature dash away in a quick manner.

That alone wasn't new; Elder Grimm had always known to back away from a fight that they couldn't win. What was new was it speaking.

**"****NNASSSTTTYYYY AAANNNIMMALLLSSSSS! THIIIISSSS ISSS NOOOTTT YOURRR FIGHTTTT!" **The thing said with a slithering tongue filled with a mouth carrying multiple rows of tiny teeth.

"I'll finish you off for good this time." Adam replied, his form turning to a dark red as he charged his semblance.

**"****NNNEVVEERRR!"** It dove into the ground where a bottomless hole appeared, swallowing it whole.

He didn't sheath his sword; he wasn't letting his guard down. Not around that thing or the crossbowman.

As for the gigantic mass, The Red Prince and Sebille were closing in on a finishing blow, and thankfully just in time for Lohse to randomly show up, still lively as ever.

"The Calvary is here!" She cheered as Fane and Beast came not too long after; haggard breathing coming from Beast.

It was a futile battle now. There was no way that the Amalgamation could win a battle on all sides. It was smart enough to see that.

**"****ENOUGH! I will not be defeated so easily! We will meet again! But numbers won't save you this time! Can't save you! ACK! ACK!" **Those voices of the poor victims joined together went off into a hysterical fit before a large star-colored hole opened up beneath itself and the Godwoken.

"Oh motherfuck—" Sebille said before plummeting into the hole that was just created. Her gang members as Ghira sees them fell into it as well, screaming their curses.

And it ended.

Just like that.

Those new Grimm disintegrated into nothing like any other normal one.

Yet it didn't mean anything positive came out of this whole situation; the town itself was destroyed by that mass of bodies, as well as multiple casualties among civilian and White Fang. A huge loss to the people of Menagerie has been struck today.

Ghira sighed heavily before sitting down on a staircase of a bookstore, Kali sat down next to him, placing her head onto his shoulder.

The Albain brothers were approaching with guarded interest while closing in on their supposed Chieftain.

"We believe it is best to contact Sienna." Fennec said, "We need resources now more than ever before, and only Sienna can help us there."

"I agree. Now is not the time to start rivalry between ideals, but to look at resolving our current issue." Corsac added in, his gaze looming down on the stressed Belladonna.

"Yes. I suppose so." He rubbed a hand down his face, wiping off the sweat and grime.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't get to arrest those bastards! I should've sliced off that crossbowman's head when I had the chance!" Adam ranted off to Blake, who was busy checking the dilapidated houses for any survivors.

"Adam! Just calm down and help—urgh! Us!" She heaved off a wooden plank with the help of Ilia.

He scoffed before moving in to assist his beloved. Adam swore though, that if he ever sees them again, they'll pay with their lives.

Blake did too, if not more so than Adam himself.

They could only wait until that day came.

* * *

Fane truly began doubting the existence of fairness in this world. He truly did. Like, why did the gods hate him so much as to drop him the middle of an alleyway of a city that had a godforsaken festival going on? Why did they drop Lohse of all people with him? Just why?

When they teamed up and asked where they were at, all they got was Mistral's annual Festival of Love and that the great Pyrrha Nikos was supposedly here. Who on earth was that? No idea. Jeez the gods truly did hate him, didn't they?

* * *

"As I was saying, I am royalty of the Forbidden Empire and I demand that you open this gate to your future emperor!" The Red Prince was outside of the gates of a fancy mansion with the most dazzling crest of what could only be assumed to be an intricate set of pentagrams.

The two guards outside bearing the same sigil laughed at the thought of faunus royalty.

"Hah! And I'm the future husband of Winter Schnee!" One with a stubble remarked.

All Sebille could do in this awful cold filled with snow was facepalm while huddling outside a small fire she made.

"Hey! Put that fire out immediately! You'll burn the mansion down!" The second guard said, oblivious to the fact that they are literally in ankle-deep snow.

God's she'd rather be teamed up with Fane than this pompous red lizard.

Once that portal ate them up, she and her 'royal' lizard fell into a pit of snow, only to raise their heads to a notable mansion of great nobility. From there, it led to this…

"Tir-Cendelius kill me now…"

* * *

"Psst. Ifan! Wake up laddie! Oi!" Beast kept aggressively whispering to Ifan, trying his best to not gain attention from the multi-colored little girl who used illusions to absolutely defeat Beast in a one-on-one fight. The dwarf was the first to arrive as he fell upon a table of poker, where an orange-haired looney with makeup and a petite girl played.

It was their idea to attack first. Not his. Definitely not insulting the loon with mascara… Okay, maybe he was the one to insinuate the fight, but it was the first time he'd ever seen a man with makeup on like that. It had to be insulted.

After whipping out the Warhammer and attempting to battle them both, Ifan showed up not a moment too soon. Passed out too… They used him as leverage to surrender once he called out to him. Not a good idea against a bunch of scoundrels in a warehouse.

"I'm going to give you hell later, Ifan. I bloody swear it." Beast whispered, shutting his mouth when that smug little midget waltzed in with that loon again. Curses.

**Oooh wee! The gang is separated and in various situations? **

**Lohse and Fane in the ever-interesting place of Mistral and it's the lovey-dovey festival of love! And Pyrrha Nikos!? That Pyrrha Nikos?! Well, she is a lot younger here, but not by a large margin. Just a little.**

**Sebille and The Red Prince in front of a very interesting mansion? Hmmm... I wonder who could own such a fancy place...**

**Ifan and Beast tied up in a suspicious warehouse filled with suspicious people? It gives me conniptions. **


	5. Chapter Five: Of Love & Fortune

**Author Note: Who's back from the dead? Me. Yes just me~ Okay so I've probably been dead for a while again, which is so upsetting to probably all of you. I am so sorry for these long waits... I hope with this fifth chapter, you can all forgive this source-drained lunatic. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm aiming for a humourous/somewhat serious route for this story now, as you can probably see with this chapter.**

**Also:**

**SnakeBoy33: I'm so glad you love the blunt Red Prince as well! I'm sure you'll enjoy his and Sebille's chapter in the future, which will most likely be my most favorite chapter to write, I'll admit. **

**24th Collussus: Thank you! And I am grateful for that small error you picked up. I kinda forgot about their disdain for those lecherous gods that become so selfish near the end! Or so they say "Kneel! I aM tHe oNE!" **

"ARGHHH!" Fane screamed as he was descending into another portal filled with mystery. Whenever he gets the chance to see the damnable Voidwoken again, he'd turn into ashes. That he swore.

"WAHOOO!" Another voice cried in joy, one that triggered Fane's nonexistent sweat which produced themselves upon his jeweled forehead.

_No. Please no. Don't do this to me of all people. Please! _

He saw a ginger-haired figure sailing at full-speed towards him, ready to barrel into him and give him a hug or something akin to that.

_NOOOOO!_

Lohse clotheslined Fane and sent him twirling into a 360-degree spin as they both fell down the same end of the portal.

"WHY!?" Fane asked the empty pockets of the portal realm; nothing answered.

"Isn't this something?!" Lohse asked, all smiles as they may or may not be plummeting to their untimely demise.

Fane restrained himself from strangling the jester when it appeared that nobody was around, but it was too late.

They had reached their destination. A very busy destination by the looks of varying lights and sounds erupting from below. It appeared to be close to evening with how night encompasses the sky as the stars and the galaxy possibly gazed down from below.

_Below? Below? Hmm. Why does that sound bad? _

A flying raven slapped into his skeletal face.

**CAW! CAW! CAAAWWWWWW!**

It clawed upon his non-fleshy face in attempts to get away from its supposed attacker. He threw a fist onto it and made the thing go careening into nonexistence as he loaded all his ethereal strength within his palm.

_I hate those abyssal things with all my being! Wait… _

Fane looked down to see that he was falling and approaching the surface very quickly.

_Noooooo!_

**CHINK. THUMP!**

It was Fane first who landed atop a rather muscular man's frame; bouncing off him like a rugged and popped rubber ball.

"OOF!" Fane grunted as he tried picking himself up from the cold soil beneath him.

Then Lohse came in like a dropped barrel, first hitting the side of a building twice before crashing onto the man's supposed love interest. Lohse didn't bounce off her landing pad like Fane did. No, she landed onto the poor thing and managed to stuff her into a metal garbage bin somehow. How? Not even Lucian or Oum knows.

"M-Maria! My love!? I'll… I'll get you! Hold on!" He ignored the sack of bones dusting off his attire entirely and attempted to pull his beloved Maria out of the garbage can.

All one could see was a pair of red sandals and a red-accented kimono skirt poking out from the garbage. Lohse really stuffed her into the thing…

Without even thinking about her companion, Lohse thought it best to abandon ship while they're distracted. 'Fane's good at mediating situations.' She said to herself. She left the narrow alleyway that she found herself in and accidentally bumped into another couple happily eating away at a slice of pizza.

_Hmmm. Pizza!_ She licked her lips to restrain herself. She was on a diet after all.

Gazing around, Lohse realized that she is currently in the middle of a festival.

The bright colorful tents surrounded the town with stands, stalls, and tables that were strung around in various areas. Some pertained to face painting, others tossing a ball into a can, and there was one where the fool would be dumped into water, should the thrower hit the target successfully. Looking up, Lohse saw beautiful lights hanging from strands of wire that connected from the rooftops of the town's brick two-story buildings.

Smells of other foods were wafting their way into her nose; pizza, chicken, corndogs, noodles, all of these assaulted her nose and urged her stomach to consume.

**BUM. BUM. BUMP. BUMP. **

Drums sounded off in the distance, and fireworks sizzled, cracked, and blew up the night sky with so many vibrant hues of yellow, red, as well as astonishing blue. There was one that mimicked a star which made a huge boom as it resonated with Lohse's own heart, making it skip a beat.

_How long has it been since I've been to an actual festival?!_

She noticed a strange moving contraption that looked like a mining cart but going in circles at dangerous angles. Was it for entertainment? It had to be. If people were screaming without the words 'Help me! Save me! My intestines are being sucked up!' then it had to be fun.

_I'm going to try that out!_

Lohse left without even thinking about Fane's possible situation with the couple. "He's fine." She said to herself once more as she skipped merrily to test out the merry-go-round.

Festivals took more importance, it seems.

* * *

"You motherfucker, you! Look at what you did to Maria? LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY MARIA! I'LL MAKE YOU EAT MY SHIT!" The man with a poorly trimmed goatee and wife-beater tank-top grabbed Fane's collar and reared back his fist for a right hook.

**THUNK!**

A nice, well-placed knee to the groin with a metal guard should do the trick to those who dare manhandle his person. And if someone dared to ask about his honor of a fair fight, he'd say to stuff it up their derrieres. The man's face twisted as it slowly went blue. He was out for the count.

_Fools. The lot of them. I truly pity these mortals for being so obnoxious. _

"I'm not even going to ask how you stuffed this man's beloved into a trashcan, Lohse—" He turned his head to discover that his partner had disappeared. Her outline still blinking from where he last saw her.

"Lohse?" He asked, readying himself for a prank by the jester; nothing happened.

_D-did… you just abandon me?_

Fane never felt more disappointed in anyone else in his entire life up till this point.

Finding it necessary to recover his only companion in this mysterious town, he left to the right, which is the opposite alleyway that Lohse took, for she chose left. If only he knew. The stink of trash and food made Fane sick to his nonexistent stomachs.

_Festivals… I hope it isn't as mundane as the one in Arx…_

Not even five steps in and he was dragged off by an insistent old hag who had nothing better to do than try and haggle him for what could only be assumed to be carvings of her grandchildren.

_How bothersome._

* * *

The roads of Mistral's ever-growing city of Fortune still looked as pristine than even Atlas' own. A reflection of a frowning red-headed individual stared out from within the vehicle. Her emerald eyes never leaving the gigantic floats that toured off into the distance of Fortune's town square.

"Miss Nikos, are you alright?" The driver of a fancy limousine asked as he checked the rear-view mirror. "You seem to be downtrodden." His brow furrowed as he looked to his charge.

Pyrrha didn't even notice and assumed her smile again, even if it looked half-hearted at best. "No, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

Next to her, a man with a neatly trimmed beard and red hair sat with his hands resting upon his lap. His name? Well, he is none other than Julius Nikos! Predecessor and father to Pyrrha who will surpass him in terms of agility, strength, and wisdom.

"I can tell that you're uneasy, Pyrrha. Don't be." He placed a hand onto her own, his smile never faltering. She admired that about him. "I know that you're tired of all this public nonsense, but it's for the best."

She didn't admire him for that though. Always using the excuse of 'it's for the best.' It wasn't. This was all for the money that kept the family from not spiraling into severe debt.

Pyrrha smiled on and stared back into the tinted windows, already preparing herself for the endless amount of 'fans' who adore her so much.

_Just a little while longer and I can join Beacon. Just a little while longer._

She was happy for at least the long-term outcome.

"Sir, we've arrived." The driver said, tipping his hat as the limousine came to an abrupt halt.

"Good! We're right on time. Thank you, Burgund." He said his farewells, exiting the vehicle with a flair that spoke of strength. His daughter was right behind him, and she sighed upon seeing all the fans coming in like flies.

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

Cameras were already taking photos of the Invincible Girl that's unmatched in tournaments around Mistral. Their blinding flashes soon became something to be used to. Several people were already holding up signs with her face on it saying things like, 'We love you!' 'Pyrrha-Sama!' She internally cringed at them.

She didn't hate them per se, only disliking the way of being treated as more of an unreachable object than an actual person. Every single person who's spoken to her had either used an expectant tone or an unnatural one. All she yearned for was someone who treated her as Pyrrha Nikos. Not as the Invincible Girl.

Her dress was uniquely made for this overdone festival of Love within Mistral's famed city of Fortune, which is prized for its festivals and entertainment of gambling, dancing, and games.

A nice red dress with a darker accent going further down her ankles, as well as golden embroidery embedded into the sleeves. Some may even call her a literal goddess of war for the way she dressed so greatly.

Everyone else was in similar clothing; eager to impress their loved ones with fancy clothes.

Though she noticed one girl with ginger-hair that wore nothing like that in the crowd. _Probably a foreigner, _she thought.

She stepped forward, heels clicking against the uniquely carved cobblestone as her father escorted her towards the center of the festival.

Pyrrha couldn't wait to get this whole thing over with.

* * *

"And this right here is my grandson, Teal~" Fane left the small wooden stand after she pulled out the fifteenth carving of her many grandchildren. Still not giving up, the old woman held onto his robe without him noticing as he looked away, urging to gaze upon them again.

_Just how many times does your daughter fornicate?!_

"Now, where are you?" He scanned the area for a certain, obnoxious jester that doesn't know when to not jest around. Alas, he only saw more damnable fireworks being lit off into the sky, people eating more food, and the occasional firebreather as entertainment, but no Lohse as of yet.

Not a minute to himself did a short and lithe figure carelessly push themself onto his torso before laying their hands onto his coin pouch and booked it like there was no tomorrow.

Fane only noticed it thanks to weeks of enduring Sebille's little attempts of getting more gold than what was needed during their treks of adventuring.

"Why you little!" He pulled back the hood of this thief to reveal dark-brown short hair and tanned skin. They shook off his grip like an eel and slipped in between the crowds.

"Get back here!" Fane shouted as he made to get his money back.

This also marked the first time for Fane to ever chase after someone willingly. The little devil did steal a hefty amount of one-hundred coins, so understandable. Though he still doesn't know why Ifan no longer trusts him with carrying all the money, it's Beast's job now for some reason.

Fane started doing his utmost best at chasing after the brat, only to keep shoving on into more idiots making out in the middle of the damned festival!

Meanwhile, this devil had easily managed to dodge and weave between the crowds like they were water. Hell, she may even be on par with Sebille's dodging if she kept at it for a couple of years.

_What am I doing contemplating this brat?!_

Fane increased his speed, placing his hands on the faces of couples and trying to his 'strength' to push them out of the way. They didn't really budge, so all he was doing was grabbing people's faces and letting go as quickly as grabbing them. To him, they parted. To them, they parted themselves.

"Get back here!" He yelled, tempted to lob a **Searing dagger** to see what happens. He restrained from doing so.

* * *

"This way, Miss Nikos. I'm sure you'll be most pleased with the VIP seating up ahead; it has the most excellent view." A man with a mustache was guiding them towards their intended destination; a large stadium in which the annual mock huntsman would fight for entertainment purposes. It's apparently where the main attraction of the festival will begin.

"Quite the sight, I'm sure." Pyrrha chuckled as best as she could.

She had several crowds slowing following behind, cheering her on and asking for pictures. Of course, Pyrrha politely said to each one that stuffed themselves into her view.

"MOVE! I SAID MOVE! THERE'S A THIEF!" A loud man was shouting down the distance, it caught her attention, though she was too late before a girl with short hair weaved between Pyrrha and her father so quickly. That was followed with a robed man who placed his hand onto her forehead and pushed her out of the way.

Into a nearby kiddy pool containing rubber ducklings.

She's falling.

Still falling…

She has fallen.

**SPLASH!**

**QUAAAACCCKKKKKK!**

In the distance, Lohse's jaw could be seen dropped as she slowly got off the ride known as a merry-go-round. She witnessed her only companion push an innocent girl into a pool of water; instantly ruining a possibly expensive dress.

Pyrrha never felt more embarrassed in her whole life until today. She'll never hear the end of it from the media. She could see it now: Mistral's Champion Pyrrha Nikos' Watery Downfall!

It was the first time ever in Pyrrha's life that she truly felt anger. Not anger at herself no. Anger at whoever pushed her into this embarrassing state.

"PYRRHA! NO!" Her father cried out, sounding as if his daughter had died.

For a moment, it was silence. Silence.

**BINK! BINK! CLICK! CLICK!**

Cameras were flashing and scrolls shooting for a full minute and thirty seconds. Then there was silence.

Fane had lost the damned little thief shortly after pushing one of Mistral's most famous into water. It was thanks to his magical intuition that he could sense the aura of pure, unfiltered, murderous intent emerging from multiple groups of people, including the one he just pushed.

**ゴゴゴゴ**

Fane defined it as menacing.

"Hmm. Is that you, Lohse?" Fane looked past the people whose eyes had shadows on them for some strange reason.

"Yes… it is." His now-named companion replied within the crowd.

"I was wondering where you went off to! I had to deal with a thief and an old hag! Now let us be off!" He was blocked by several people who held balloons with a red-headed girl's face on it.

A little child with wolf ears was pouting while holding a figurine of the same red-headed girl.

The drums and fireworks had somehow all stopped for some strange reason. Why was that?

"Hey?" One deer Faunus asked.

"Yeah?" Another adoring fan with glasses answered.

"Anybody who dares to trample on Pyrrha-Sama's beauty deserves death, right?" That purple, menacing aura surrounded these people increased in intensity.

"Yeah. They do." A big, muscular guy who had the look of a battle-worn war chief with a backpack of this red-headed girl again cracked his knuckles.

"Okay. Let's beat him." Pyrrha's father joined in with brass knuckles already wrapped around both hands.

"Whoa! Whoa! Let's all calm down! I can fix this!" They all turned their heads simultaneously to their next target. She let out a little eep before casting **Frost Armor** on Pyrrha; rubber ducklings and water fell off her like it never happened in the first place. One would see it and assume the whole watery if not drenched appearance slid off like a coat.

Everyone's disposition of Lohse went up instantly in that moment. As for Fane, it remained at an all-time low. He still didn't know why the music kept changing from angry beats to upright cheery ones between him and Lohse.

"Simply amazing! Pray to tell, what is your name, young miss?!" Julius Nikos demanded, clapping her on the back with his callused hands.

Everyone else was also in a cheery mood… Sketchy…

"It's Lohse… ow." She rubbed the left side of her shoulder.

"Lohse! Absolutely wonderful! Isn't it, Pyrrha!?" He checked to see if his daughter wasn't drenched in water, which thankfully still proved true.

"It is… Thanks." She said meekly, still embarrassed at what transgressed a minute and thirty seconds ago.

"Come! You must sit with us after that magnificent display of a semblance!" He shook her hand.

"I'm grateful, but we must get going—" His hand squeezed down like a vise.

"I INSIST." He said with grated teeth filled with joy.

"Looks like we're staying, Fane!" Lohse said in a fast, scared manner.

Upon mentioning his name, everyone assumed that menacing aura again; shadows covered their faces and he swore that they were glowing bright red.

"I suppose your friend can come, but I want him nowhere near my daughter. Are. We. Clear?" He leaned in to address his only concern to Lohse, who stared at him with a hesitant smile.

"O-of course… I'll ensure that he doesn't do anything this brash again! L-let's go…"

His mood went back to a cheerful one, "Excellent! Let us be off to one of the best things Fortune has to offer!" He clasped a hand onto Lohse's shoulder and kept one eye on her fellow companion as they were guided into the VIP section of the stadium that could most likely fit a town or two if they wanted to.

It took only a few moments before Pyrrha's devoted fans trailed to bleachers closest as possible to the VIP area and settle down for the main event to start. The same went for herself and her entourage, who was currently chatting with her father. Below them were the two strangers who made quite an impression on her father, mainly the girl who possessed some sort of water-based semblance. Her kind smile went down immediately upon seeing _that_ one. The one who placed his hands on her face and pushed her into a ducky puddle…

If she weren't raised to be polite in front of those you hated, then she would've gone berserk on this man.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I gladly say welcome to Mistral's 54th annual Festival of Love & Fortune!" The man with a stocky figure wore a dazzling tailed suit and a booming boisterous voice echoed across the stadium as he stood on the main platform.

Claps and cheering were heard across in a cacophony that she always heard each and every time.

"But! May I also say that we have a special guest today!"

_Oh Oum, here we go…_

"The one and only Invincible Girl!" He let the title out as long as possible, knowing full well of the crowds went wild and started clapping viciously.

A spotlight went onto her as she stood up and waved with a smile. Adding onto it further, she was displayed on a large screen for the other crowds that couldn't see very well.

"Invincible Girl? Hardly. I just pushed this frail mortal into a pool, didn't I?" Fane asked in a curious tone.

He got a swift kick to his shin by Lohse as she clapped alongside everyone.

Pyrrha and her father quickly, if not subtlety glared at the remark.

"Let us not forget the annual traditions of this wonderful event! Dare I forget what they were? Absolutely not! For it is in our life that we face danger and misery in this world, though it is also thanks to the wonderful Huntsman and Huntresses who give their lives and efforts to prevent the biggest misery of them all! GRIMM~" A large Beowulf mascot appeared with a mock huntsman putting it down with a quick slash of its sword.

"And what better way to celebrate than to honor those who give it their all for us than to have a tournament in their image!"

Several mobs of contestants appeared from below; each one carrying a different weapon than the last.

A crossbow woman with an undercut of blonde hair emerged, a smirk on her face ever-present.

An ax man with a large beard carried himself with remarkably honorable intent.

A lean man that had the visage of one on drunadae walked forth with a staff…

And lastly… A woman who possibly had a giant as a parent as she was bulkier and taller than any of the contestants beside her.

There were many more, but once the bulky one appeared, Fane and Lohse paid them no mind.

"May I introduce these aspiring huntsman and huntresses who will battle in honor of this festival!"

The crowds became silent for the naming of these who shall duel until unconsciousness or knockout.

A few moments later, an interesting announcement came to be.

"Those who shall succeed to the finals shall have the glory of battling our Pyrrha Nikos and should they, nay _if_ they win, will receive the prize of ten-thousand lien!"

Pyrrha's sigh was heard by Lohse as she waved idly to the crowds once more.

While the rules were being explained, Fane elbowed Lohse and asked for her attention.

"What is it?"

"Aren't we supposed to be finding the others? What on blazes of hell are we doing watching a damned tournament?!"

"I don't want to be rude and leave after what you just did!" She hissed at him as quietly as possible, "Unless you want to be possibly making another scene as Sebille did, then I suggest you follow along."

"Since when did you start acting like the leader here? I thought that I was best for the position!"

"Just shush!" She motioned for a hushing gesture as one would to a child.

"I am just thinking of the long-term here! We need money if we're to travel and find a map of where the hell we are! For all we know, it could on the other side of the bloody world!"

He had a point. Their main objective right now was to find the others and regroup, though the idea of how was lost to them.

Lohse sighed as she had to do something productive again…

"Fine." She looked about while Fane babbled on how to get money as traders or something like that.

Then it hit her like a bull… The tournament.

"I don't like that smile…" Fane said that caught her attention.

"Pfft. What smile?" She replied in a happy tone.

"That's the exact same smile Sebille did when she used Beast as a torture doll against those animal people!"

"You said we needed money, right?"

Fane's ethereal sweat already began running down his skull.

**BOOM! CRACK! SIZZLE!**

The fireworks in the background gave emphasis to the dastardly plan Lohse had in mind.

Everyone cheering didn't make it better either…

"Yes… I already know what you're thinking, and it is a _bad_ idea." He warned Sebille and it didn't work, so why would it work on someone even more stubborn?

"What if we participate in the tournament?" Fane already stood up and was ready to go sit at the crowd bleachers. "Just wait! We need the money, and what's the fastest way to get it than this?!"

"I don't know!? Selling illegal things like drunadae would be better than having to do that! Didn't you forget that we're both mages? We're done the instant one of those fighters get close to us!" Fane retorted his argument, but it went through her ears like nothing.

"You're. Not. Making. Me."

"Yes. I. Am." She already had the strength to overpower his skeletal prowess and dragged him and herself towards Julius Nikos.

"What the hell are you doing? What's he going to do?!"

"He's going to get us into the tournament right away! He's famous! He should have some pull around here!"

"You're worse than Sebille!"

"Don't care! Hey~" She waved towards the esteemed Nikos family who were busy watching the warmups begin.

"Yes? What is it?" His gaze looked over at the warm-ups intensely, possibly scouting out who has a chance against his daughter.

"Would you perhaps be able to help us get into the tournament? Once we heard that money was involved, we kind of want in."

Fane was visibly trying to hide from the two who would glare at him at any given chance.

"Get you into the tournament? You wish to fight for Fortune's tournament?"

"Yep!" Her smile never faltered.

"And why would I do something like that?" His emerald eyes narrowed down upon the jester.

"Well, I did save your daughter's reputation!" Her smile beamed like never before.

The stare went on for a bit before Julius went out into a full hearty laugh and a slap to his own knee.

"I suppose I can find a way for you to get into it right away… You did save me and my family from the possible downfall of shame. Very well. Walter!" He called for a servant and whispered something into his ear and pointed towards the announcer.

Walter left in a hurry and Julius simply smiled.

"Give it a few minutes. By the time the warm-ups are over, you'll most likely be in the tournament. If not, then it's a shame."

"Thank you so much! We won't forget this!" Lohse's smile was so shit-eating that it had the whole definition of smug all over it.

_Money, here we come~_

"You're an absolute lunatic… I can't believe you somehow managed to convince that idiot!" he pointed his finger at Julius who was heartily conversing with a rather burly woman animatedly. "Then again… I suppose you're close to persuasion as our dear Red Prince is…"

Fane sighed as he facepalmed himself, hiding the shame and guilt of having to be with the one person he deemed unfit of partnership.

"I wonder how the others are doing… Hopefully they're doing far better than we are."

* * *

"Achoo!" Sebille sneezed as she wiped her runny and stuffed nose from the bewildering cold of this damned floating place.

She gazed at her fellow companion who was now raising his voice at the guards in this snowy hell they found themselves in.

"They're probably all having one hell of a time…" She muttered to herself as she placed her hands back onto the heat of the small fire.

* * *

"Hey, Ifan," Beast whispered to his fellow man who had a swollen lip and was tied to the chair next to him.

"Yes, Beast?"

"Ya ever think of the others?" He was fidgeting and trying his best to undo the metallic binds that kept them to the chairs.

It was, of course, no use. There was only one exit and two guards who looked like the ones on that island they were all on were outside. Even if they tried to escape, there'd probably be a whole bunch of those bothersome guys to deal with.

"I'd like to think that they're doing something far more bombastic than we are."

Beast chuckled, "I _like_ to imagine that they're having a more shite day than we are, lad."

The door opened and that mascara-wearing loony came in again, but this time with a very fine woman in a red dress, at least Ifan thought that. Beast hated all of them equally.

**Author Note: And that's the end of this wonderful chapter! I hope you enjoyed this rather interesting chapter that I pumped out after so long of waiting... The gang is still separated, yet at least Fane and Lohse are attempting to find a way back via participating in a tournament meant for close-ranged fighters. How will they manage? Only the future may tell. Will Pyrrha like to smack Fane around for all the recent humiliation? Quite possibly. Once this particular part of the 'Quest' is done, I wonder which of the two groups you'd like to see after Fane and Sebille's tussle with Fortune. **

**Will it be The Red Prince and Sebille with the encroaching coldness of Atlas? Or Beast and Ifan within Vale's darkest depths of criminal evilness? **

**Until we meet again~ **


	6. Chapter Six: Mages & Mischief

Something Wicked Comes This Way!

**Chapter Six: Mages & Mischief**

**AN: I Have returned! HAHAHA *Cough* It's been a while! Also, I've noticed that a weird formatting thing happened… Whoops. I should've noticed that before posting this! ARGH! I swear that makes me quite furious! **

**I've not given up on this story just yet! I thank you all for being patient and stuff, but I must sincerely apologize for these hiatuses that always happen. I'm a terrible person for taking stupendously long breaks… I'll offer my apology via the long-awaited sixth chapter of Something Wicked Comes This Way! **

**Also: **

**Dacus6: I uh… I don't know what you mean by that. If you're implying that I try and make more fanfics with other not-as-famous characters being protagonists, I might. I was thinking before making this particular fanfic of doing a RWBY X BNHA with Overhaul being the main character who builds up his criminal empire within Mistral at one point… But I gave up on that. There was also an idea of a Dark Brotherhood Assassin too with either RWBY or Akame Ga Kill, though I also scrapped that idea too. Maybe those will be future stories, who knows? **

**Sigmar: Why heck yes I'm still working on this! C: **

**Jon 12231223: Lila is most indeed alive! Though she ain't able to do anything of her free will (being possessed will do that to you). As for being freed? Hmm… I can't answer that.**

**Shadowed Calling: I indeed suffered a substantial formatting error. Thank ya for telling me, lol.**

* * *

Fane never once thought that he would probably be humiliated in front of a huge audience, let alone with one of the worst possible teammates ever to be conceived. Sure, the idea of fighting alongside one's friend would be riveting, but not to him.

"I dislike that smug smile of yours right now," Fane mumbled as he and Lohse were escorted to the lower levels of the stadium. The stench of sweat, booze, and probably animal feces soon entered his non-existent nostrils. If he had a digestive system, it'd be vomiting up its contents.

They could hear the crowd cheering as the pre-warm up session began above; a mixture of dances, weapon showoffs, and everything else in between related to a tournament.

_And we're going to be up there…. Getting dominated by multiple different warriors who could smash us if they got too close._

"Don't worry about it, Fane! We just gotta keep our distance and fling spells like butter on pancakes!" She patted him on the back, bringing him in close for a talk. "If we win this, we'll be a step closer to finding the rest of the gang!"

"And pray do tell, how is winning a tournament and getting stupid rich get us closer to finding our friends?" Fane said in a flat voice, completely in disbelief of the goal in mind.

"Get moving!" A man wearing leather armor shoved them both further until they faced the wooden gates. His stone-cold eyes boring into the back of their skulls as Fane and Lohse were greeted to bright lights and countless jeers and cheers of the crowd.

The same stocky and plump gentleman from before announced with a megaphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen! May I present to you a dashing display of bravery, skill, and strength! We just got word that we have two additional champions willing to show off their might in hopes of fighting the illustrious Pyrrha Nikos!"

Fortune's crowd cheered and witnessed two individuals emerge from the underbelly of the arena. One a hooded man who was wielding a staff that glowed in an unnatural light. Most assumed it was dust embedded into the wood itself and thus gave it some power, and by the looks of it, the thing must be fire-related.

Most of the crowd who seemed to be 'Pyrrha fanatics' as Fane called them jeered and probably wished curses upon him as he waved.

Next was Lohse, who immediately got a great confidence boost as mostly said fanatics cheered and wished her good luck on the tournament. Even Pyrrha herself gave a wave to the girl, that earned a slight envious look from everyone there. From the looks of any other person, she twirled what looked like two metal sticks; everyone assumed the same as Fane and thought of dust.

A large glass screen floated above them, carried by a blimp of some sort that screamed wealth beyond all measure. Its fabulous golden exterior accompanied by beautiful red oakwood flew majestically across the arena stadium. On it was the face of the very popular Pumpkin Pete mascot with Pyrrha holding a spoonful of the stuff.

The girl in question shook her head and continued to look onwards to the arena where the announcer shared what will be happening within the tournament.

"As we've always honored our notable traditions, this year's annual tournament will of course be through one-on-one fights! Whoever wins via knockout or yield of mercy shall move onto the next bracket! I'm sure you're all aware of what awaits at the top!" A picture of the Invincible girl herself was above them all.

"Once you've reached the finals, the contestant will battle Pyrrha Nikos for the title of Fortune's champion! Though, it would take a darn miracle for someone to beat our loveable champion!"

The crowd cheered as the spotlight shone upon Pyrrha again….

Fane leaned over to Lohse and whispered, "These people are really in it for that girl, aren't they?"

"Pfft." Lohse laughed, "It can't be that bad!" Upon saying that, a man with pigtails and a woman with cropped hair entered the fray with signs saying, "We love you to the moon and back!" Behind those two were more adoring fans screaming with possible froth in their mouths….

"I don't want to be here anymore." Fane turned around and tried to leave but alas Lohse's iron grip kept him in place.

"Where do you think you're going, Fane? Huh? You wouldn't leave a dear ole companion like me behind now, would you?" Her eyes were a mix between cheery and a deadly scowl.

He hadn't seen such a terrifying sight since that time the gang stopped by in Driftwood tavern, where a fool openly mocked her singing. The poor fellow is still probably trying to eat without a jaw.

"On second thought, I think I'm okay now," Fane said, whispering hopes that he'd make it out of this without someone taking off his mask or something. Only the winds of fate will tell if that'll happen.

"That's the spirit! Let's show em how the two best mages in the party play!" Lohse couldn't wait! The same couldn't be said for Fane.

"Combatants are you ready to honor our huntsman and huntresses of old!?"

_No, never in a thousand lifetimes, _Fane thought to himself.

"Ten!" The announcer cried out, as did the crowd who looked to be quite excited.

"Is this truly a tournament to honor the warriors of old, Lohse?" Fane hesitantly asked.

Lohse did a few arms stretches, ensuring maximum performance in the upcoming fight. "Course! I mean everyone here looks somewhat respectful!" She ignored the hotdog guy above her falling from the bleachers and down onto the court, probably shattering his legs in the process.

He was screaming but nobody paid it any mind.

Fane's face looked silent somehow to the response, "Respectful? You call maniacs thirsting for battle respectful? Lohse! Look at them! They seem to be using this as an excuse to just fight!" He pointed to a not-so-innocent spectator who was shirtless and had 'Rip and Rend' painted onto their belly. Fane shifted his finger to one of the fighters, the crossbow woman who was probably whispering some murder comfort to her own damned weapon. Her tongue licking the arrowheads as some sort of good luck charm.

Fane pretended that he never saw it.

"What? What do you mean?! Look at Pyrrha! She must be a graceful fighter and these people are probably just fired up to see some good action! Just get with the excitement, Fane! It'll get to you eventually!" Said red-head kind of looked embarrassed at being pointed at and merely glanced elsewhere.

Fane did not believe it for one second. Nay, never even a second! Not at all did he believe that everyone here just wants to pay respect to people who are six feet under now.

"FIVE!"

If they even somehow manage to make it out of there without breaking a bone or a caved-in face, then just maybe…. Just maybe he could devise a solution of finding at least one of the other members of their dysfunctional party.

"TWO!"

But how would they fight this so-called Invincible Girl? Does she have overwhelming agility? Should he worry about that now or later?

"BEGIN!"

The large glass screen displayed all of the contestants with pictures alongside a bracket system. A shame that Lohse nor Fane had one. Just their names.

A photo showing off the hunk of a man with a large ax appeared, his face covered by a marvelous beard that was braided with intricate knots and accessories. The name said Avery Russet, a man with honorable intent it said below his name in a weird quote.

Next, Molene Butta…. Fane could already see this one being a nuisance if he ever went against her. Her shabby blonde undercut and haphazardly worn clothes that screamed of a lowly scoundrel made warnings go off.

Her little quote? Kick your ass back to the dirt….

_Real intimidating, lady…._ Fane thought.

Third, up on the list of fighters that the two mages had to be wary of was Ollie "Fingers" Otterson. That name sounded rather lewd to Fane, and he could not say why. Lohse thought it sounded edgy. He looked to be a fool on drunadae if ever they saw one. His lean physique showed off more bone than muscle and those baggy trunks he wore didn't help to hide it. He wore no shirt, yet it did make up for a horrifying skin tone of deathly pale.

He had no quote it seems.

Last was the absolute brute of gal that may have had real giants as family. The name said Gorrola Oliver, but Lohse wanted to call her Gorilla. That didn't sound like a good idea….

The bracket was broken up into three brackets, which was odd considering that there ought to be more. The first fight was between none other than Lohse and Molene Butta. Fane thanked the randomness that it wasn't him. He was still slightly worried about how Lohse would do.

"What an astounding match up! A newcomer against the ever unpredictability of Molene Butta! I hear she was quite the shooter back in Vacuo!"

"Just be careful—"

Fane was shoved aside by Lohse who was war-whooping as she charged into battle, it was almost reminiscent of seeing some psychopath they encountered a while ago.

A cacophony of cheers erupted from the bleachers and some eastern-like drums played.

Lohse casted **Encourage** for herself to boost overall strength and proceeded to walk head-on towards the crazed gal with a crossbow.

"Ya ready to lose, ginger?! Me n' Butta here are gonna tear you some new breathing holes!" The woman with a shabby undercut of a hairstyle mocked.

The announcer himself was getting giddy at seeing such action!

* * *

"Here's your water, Lady Nikos." Walter the butler said, his monotone voice being the only different thing in this stadium from all the cheering.

"Thank you, Walter." Pyrrha paid the butler no mind as she grabbed the glass of water; her eyes never leaving Lohse as the ginger girl simply stood there.

Pyrrha believed that the girl taken back by Molene's speed. It wasn't uncommon for most aura-unlocked warriors to be so fast, yet this was entirely different. The crazed woman dashed from side to side, her feet kicking up the gravel creating a dust cloud.

_You're making a diversion with cloud and plan to circle to get a hidden shot. Kind of unfair, but you are trying to win, I suppose._

The stadium was soon filled with awe as the girl loaded her crossbow and proceeded to shoot the arrows into the dirt cloud, which for some strange reason created a tornado of arrows.

Even Julius and Pyrrha were impressed. A semblance that controls the winds and she utilized it to guide the arrows. They had no idea how, but it worked in Molene's favor.

How would the girl get out of this? She should yield before getting seriously hurt.

Again, Lohse simply sat there. Eyeing Molene and seeing the arrow-tornado grow slightly larger.

_What are you doing?_ Pyrrha continued to stare at the girl who saved her from embarrassment not too long ago.

* * *

"You're really going to embarrass the girl, aren't you?" Fane said to himself as he knew what Lohse was doing. Sure, the crowd didn't notice her putting on **Soothing Cold** nor do they see her eyes shining like a kid who found a candy under the sofa. What they don't know is that Lohse is going to end it all in one fell swoop.

Molene cackled like a witch with an occasional build-up of phlegm.

"What're gonna do, girlie?! Ya ain't got nothing on this! It's all over!" Molene continued to build up the tornado, her feet feeling that familiar burn, knowing that the setup is almost complete.

It still made her angry tremendously that Lohse stood there, undeterred by the fearsome ace card that Molene possessed.

"Tch. Be that way!" She placed her crossbow onto her back and raised her hands, motioning the tornado to target Lohse. "I told you, I'd put you full of breathing holes!"

_Jeez…. Talk about your breeches being up in your butt. Well, I hope you'll be alright after this! Ooh! I got a nice joke to tell you after this._ Lohse grinned as her first movement since the fight began shown.

"I will yield to none." Lohse inhaled slowly as the world came to a slow crawl. Her mind clear of everything, not even that dumb demon who used to torment her was there. Just bliss of thought.

"In the rain, nobody will hear you cry." Lohse giggled as she slightly floated in the air before descending a mere two feet off the ground.

The arena erupted in oooh's and ahhhh's as a literal raincloud came above them.

"Well, ain't that something! Who knew that today was going to rain!" The announcer said with a giddy attitude again. "Good thing with technology that we can create hard-light dust to create a virtual ceiling, so the folks don't get their clothes all wet!"

_Eh? Virtual ceiling? Eh?_ Lohse thought as the very sky itself was disappearing within the stadium, a large bluish-light ceiling came into view above as artificial lights shone down on the arena. The darn object blocked all rain from the fold.

Her plan of calling down **Rain** and covering the entire ground in water, which would then lead to **Global Cooling** that'll freeze the ground and thus make the ground slippery. From that point, Lohse would end the entire fight with **Ice Breaker** and **Winter Blast**. With the former breaking up the ice, sending shards to chill Molene and then end it off with freezing her into a block of ice using the latter.

_Guess that plan won't work…. Wow. And here I was going to impress Fane with my strategic prowess._ Lohse glanced at Fane who didn't even want to look at her anymore. He just pretended to look at his journal of all things.

_When I'm out of this, I'm gonna scribble in that journal of yours. _Lohse could imagine the intense guilt, but it would be so satisfying to do.

_Guess I'll have to direct all that hurt back to her somehow…. Ooh, I got a good one!_

* * *

Pyrrha seemed to have been the only one to notice Lohse use her wands to do some sort of weird motion with her hands. Though it was a brief second, she could see a green chain latch itself onto Molene and was connected to Lohse as well.

What on Remnant was it?

"I got ya now, Ginger-head! Hah! That lien is gonna be mine!" She threw her hands down in a swift motion, not noticing the green chain wrapped around her waist as the tornado weaved its way in a shaky trail towards Lohse.

Molene swore she heard Lohse cackling herself as she pointed and laughed at her. It irked her.

A shame Molene didn't know what hit her as it felt like invisible pieces of metal hit her body several times, each one randomized like it was thrown at her in shot-gun form.

Next was a loud beep stating that she had lost her aura and thus lost the fight. She passed out before using any brainpower to figure out how she lost.

"And we have our first win of the day! Congratulations to Lohse! Rest now, missy! You've earned it!"

Lohse took all the cheers to heart and did a little dance as she swayed back and forth to the fighting pit where the rest of the contestants gather.

Such a place was quite clean. Unusually clean…. Cleaner than Driftwood's little underground arena. There was a nice, pure clean concrete floor with various lockers holding the fighters' equipment. Then above were the bright blue lights lit by those strange crystals. Various benches with a mix of wood and steel were placed around, each with an accompanying table and chairs.

The man known as Avery Russet approached her and bowed, "That fight was most excellent, Miss Lohse. I respect your enthusiasm throughout the fight. It will be an honor to go against your mysterious technique."

Lohse patted him on the back, "Aw! Thank you kindly, big guy! I can't wait to pummel ya into the ground too!" Lohse laughed and Avery's brow rose with slight concern.

Lohse waltzed over to Fane, ready to hype him up for his future match, all the while deviously planning to enact a horrible deed to his fateful notebook.

"You do realize that using **Shackles of Pain** out here in public may get us noticed by any noteworthy eyes?"

Lohse rolled her eyes, "Don't worry too much about it! It's not like I'm going to be condemned to some hellish punishment for usin' a bit of necromancy here and there." She proceeded to lazily sit down on a wooden bench attached to the concrete wall behind them.

"Besides!" Taking an apple out of her little pouch and getting a mouthful, "Mhm…. We're completely going to win this!"

"Don't get cocky, girlie." A harsh, guttural-like voice interrupted.

_Aw jeez. Who's this now?_

A thin man that both Fane and Lohse wished to call 'Drunadae addict' silently crept towards them. His bony appendages that couldn't be called arms crossed themselves as a pale, bald man stood before the two.

"You may think you've won the battle, but you will lose the war today."

Fane sighed, "I don't think now's the time for interesting quotes, sir…." He looked to remember what his name was in the notebook, turning several pages before landing on a sketch of the man, "Ollie…. Fingers. Gods, that name doesn't sound right in my book."

"KEKEKE!" Ollie made an annoying laugh that would make anyone want to punch the daylights out of.

"So, you remember my name, huh?" He circled around Fane, possibly trying to discern what was under his robes, "Gotta say that's a little nice of you. Considering that you're going to be losing in a bit." Ollie's fingers pointed towards the jumbotron of a screen.

On it said: Fane VS Ollie "Fingers".

"Oooh, go get him, Fane!" Lohse waved him away while continuing to munch away on the wonderful red apple she snagged earlier on the festival grounds' food stands.

"You're awfully confident for your partner. Aren't you two fighting for the lien? Why support him?" The giant woman said, sitting next to Lohse and sipping on some sort of beverage through a straw and squiggly cup. A tiny kind smile on her face.

"Ah! Gorilla!" Lohse said in a quick, astonished manner.

That squiggly cup was instantly crushed as were the contents that spilled onto the floor.

"What. Was. That?" Gorrola angrily said in deep, hateful breaths.

_Isn't that her name? Why is she mad?_

* * *

"I take it you're interested in that girl's abilities, Pyrrha?" Julius asked, sipping a glass of wine. He and Pyrrha watched as the girl left to rest within the arena's den. He noticed Pyrrha's nod and laughed, patting her on the back. "I knew from first glance that this Lohse had talent besides some water gimmick of a semblance."

Pyrrha's attention was caught and she looked to see her father grinning from ear to ear.

"Got your ears, don't I?" Those sharp emerald eyes glinted with knowledge. "I wager that the little display she did to save our rep wasn't at all the semblance Lohse had. It has to be that one-hit knockout." He tapped his finger onto the comfy lounge chair's armrest. "As to how it works, that will be revealed hopefully in the next match."

"I see." Pyrrha glanced to see the next contestants enter in, to her mood-killing surprise it was that one known as Fane. The one who humiliated her in front of everybody not too long.

It was the first time that Pyrrha ever truly felt mad at someone else. Sure, there were plenty of times that even the most unyielding, caring, and kind person would feel the emotion called anger. But what Pyrrha felt here was pure revolt and hate. This Fane just deserved a no pointer from her.

"Tch. This one…. I wouldn't have minded letting Lohse enter the tournament, but with that idiot? Bah!" Julius spat with a vein appearing on his pale forehead. "I'd sooner give the position of a tournament fighter to a mutt instead."

Pyrrha saw her adoring fans tense and seethe with rage upon seeing the man who'd dare tarnish their idol's beauty and refined grace. She was sure that Fane himself felt it too as he took a double look towards the crowd, who in turn, jeered heavily at him.

_I kind of want to see how you would fight in a battle_….

She made sure to place all attention on Fane to see what or how he fought. Even if his appearance did scream 'rogue' or 'assassin' to her.

* * *

"I cannot believe I'm doing this," Fane said to himself once more to hopefully try and wake from some sort of fever dream. He even slapped his skeletal face to see if it was indeed one, alas it was reality. A sad, dreadful, and unfair reality.

He walked alongside some brutish looking mortal hellbent on getting his next fix of drunadae after winning. What was his name? Ah, yes…. The lewd name Ollie 'Fingers'.

Ollie laughed and pulled a tiny piece of a metallic cylinder about the size of a candy bar out of his pocket. It looked like any other geometric shape to Fane.

**TINK!**_** FWOOSH!**_

He pushed a button on the bottom and the entire cylinder expanded into a whole staff outfitted with tiny metal nubs probably meant for hurting.

He twirled it from side to side, back to back, and threw it into the air. The crowd seemed pleased with the neat display of entertainment as Fingers caught it with one boney hand.

"KEKEKEKE!" Ollie laughed, "Hope you're ready to lose!"

_Okay, now you're just annoying. Hmph. Fine, I won't let you land a single blow on me. _

Fane readied **Flaming Tongues** to keep whatever that lunatic had at bay. To him, it was a little 'keep away' spell. To everyone else, it seemed as though a tiny circular heat of flame surrounded him. That alone earned some admiration from the spectators.

"I'm ready." Fane was ready to toss a **Fireball**. If it did hit his opponent, he better be ready for some severe burns.

Lohse was in a rear chokehold by the giant of a woman who was actually called Gorrola, not Gorilla. It took barely even five seconds before she was apprehended after saying such an insulting thing.

"ARE. YOU. SORRY?!" Gorrola said in heated breaths, her strength never wavering as Lohse tried tapping out on the woman's bicep.

"GEUH! GUEGH!" Lohse's spittle was all over the woman's arm, her toes tiptoeing off the floor as the woman was quite tall, not allowing even a hint of escape.

The other fighters didn't even bother to try and help Lohse as they watched the fight ensue from outside.

Neither Lohse nor Gorrola was paying attention to Fane's silhouette being blared out by a flash of white light.

"TELL ME YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF FUC—"

**KABOOM!**

A loud shockwave shook the entire arena and Gorrola stopped trying to suplex her offensive opponent.

They stopped and stared to see the entire arena covered in soot, with Fane being the only one standing. A pair of boots were standing where Ollie Fingers used to be.

It was like that drunadae addict ceased to exist once the flames consumed him.

Lohse giggled a little under Gorrola's grip due to the mere comical situation that Fane found himself in. How on earth would you explain to a crowd that you just basically murdered somebody? In front of a family-friendly audience, no less!?

* * *

**And that's the end of this wacky chapter! Gee, I wish I knew how to stop these weird formatting things. I just post the chapter and it just happens like this! I seriously don't know how to type code like that, I just don't. **

**Besides that, I hope you enjoyed this wealth of a chapter! I do feel happy knowing that you guys and gals are so fascinated with this! I love it! I… I'm a little teary eyed at the moment, I won't lie. **

**I'm also thinking of who to focus on next once this quest of Fane and Lohse's comes to a close real soon. Will it be Sebille and the Red Prince? Or Ifan and Beast? I can't wait!**

**Until we meet again!**


End file.
